Evanescent
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: No one needed to know. The times Serah and Noel indulge. Rating may go up. Noel/Serah.
1. Chrysalis

_Revised. Enjoy reading =)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene I. Fever<span>_

–

((**Serah**))

–

Panic raced through her, arms flailing – looking for stable reality to get her out, out of this nightmare where nothing existed but the blackened skies, a frozen era, Lightning gone, alone – screams erupting, echoing in the cavern until hands drifted down her arms, pulling her against a warm – _alive_ – body. Noel's deep voice rumbled in his chest, his heartbeat soothing her.

Serah buried herself deeper in his embrace, bending her legs to fit into him. She climbed his chest, whimpers making speech impossible as she breathed heavily.

Her tears drenched him. Blindly, her hands reached out, gripping him, never resting. Nails dug in.

Noel didn't flinch.

He gathered her to him, finger brushing a tear away and took her face in his hands. He leaned close, murmuring comfort to her hazy thoughts as she looked in his deep blue eyes.

He was real.

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene II. Dreamer<span>_

–

_((_**Serah**_))_ & _((_**Noel**_))_

–

Serah saw his tears_. They disappeared one by one. Caius had left them. His despair of losing Yeul. The only human left walking in a dark world._ _The remnants of the young seeress dissolving from his arms and the agony in his voice as he shouted_, she watched it all. He was lonely, head down as he walked the quiet earth. It wasn't something Serah recognized, the slumped shoulders, the listless walk that didn't define the Noel she knew.

Noel had come barging in, giving her a choice to live through her own power. Each time she'd taken a step back, his hand rested on her back, his presence giving strength. It was how she gained more in life, venturing through the unknown with Noel.

It was different now, seeing him so defeated. He shouldered the burden of the world alone. There was no one he could turn to and her heart broke for him. When she tried to comfort him the first time, he distanced himself and shut out his life, unable to recognize the gesture he always practised. Serah took a step forward. Her eyes widened, seeing Etro's light envelop him and he didn't fight back.

_((to take him away))_

Serah ran.

"_Noel!"_

She latched onto him.

He awoke, blue eyes seeking her voice, finding her eyes and taking both her hands. The turmoil in her quieted immediately and let her body lax against the force lifting them. She wasn't used to his lost expression, confusion clouding his eyes. She held him tight. She apologized for taking him away and those brilliant blue eyes warmed, his lips curving as he pledged to be by her side.

He thought he was never needed.

Maybe that was why he stuck so close to her, keen to help in this adventure to fix the mistakes of the past. On the first night, Noel isolated himself from her friends, sensing their hostility. Their scepticism didn't bother him; if anything he shrugged it off and focused solely on her. He didn't know how to handle that many strangers. Serah had to turn away, compassion choking her.

"Serah."

She looked at him. "I need you to stay with me, Noel. I can't do this without you."

Noel scrutinized her, seemingly lost in thought. When he didn't say anything, Serah began to fret at his intense concentration, as if trying to decipher the very core of her. He seemed to reach a conclusion because his lips curved, foot shifting as he held out a hand. "Didn't I already say that? We're doing this together."

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene III. Unforgivable. <span>_

–

((**Serah**))

–

She was selfish. She knew.

Perhaps because she was neglected by Snow, spoiled by Lightning to the point where she could never _live_ without them that until she was forcefully pulled into Noel's world that she felt in control. She broke free from the restraints that Snow wrapped her in and did what she wanted. Another was her attraction to her younger partner; the fact that she wanted to _do _something.

Noel stood by her. His fury over Snow's recklessness was the first time Serah saw him loose his composure. Those blue eyes darkened, his motions swift and cutting, jaw tense in restrained vehemence. He turned away as if he didn't Serah to see him like this. She saw his fists clench and wondered idly if Snow could take him. Noel shouted, finally seeing him shed that cool front, hating Snow down to everything he lived against.

And she was intrigued. There was more to Noel then she thought.

When she tried to reach for fruit, her feet would leave the ground and air displaced her hair as she quickly grabbed the fruits before Noel placed her back down, grinning at her. She knew that side of him, easily pleased. Serah always saw it. So when they had landed in a stream, drenching them, she saw his incredulous look as brown locks fell messily over his eyes. It made her laugh and he directed that look to her.

His frown when something bothered him, identical to the distant look in his eyes that told her Noel wasn't with her. There was a blank look in his face when Noel was around her friends that removed himself from unfamiliar territory that didn't welcome him reminded her of an awkward teenager growing up and she realized how much Noel missed in his childhood.

Noel hid his jealousy well. When they wound up too close, she'd tease him, brushing against him purposely as she stood and when she looked away, that one time she caught the craftiness of his eyes. And when she bent to poke him the forehead, Noel kept his eyes politely on her face but she saw his gaze flicker down to the pendant and his smile would tighten. For once, she wondered the slyness of his response.

Back at Academia, Serah put herself in front of him, playing with his hand and laugh as curious eyes would check out her partner. If he caught on her actions, Noel never showed it. He'd merely raise a brow with a half-smile and let her be. Serah knew him though, the second she was removed from the promise, Noel would embrace her in a heartbeat. If Noel couldn't have her, she'd be damned if others got him.

She looked over her shoulder, smiling invitingly at Noel.

Duty ruled Noel's life and she wanted to see more expressions light his face. Serah veered off the path to the gate. He sprinted after her, not the least surprised and she laughed when he easily caught up with her. Even as the timeline was in danger, knowing Snow was fighting his own battles, Lightning in Valhalla and Caius –

She didn't care for the moment, dragging Noel with her.

_(((Selfish, indeed))) _

–

_((_**Noel**_))_

–

He didn't mind. He was too.

"Serah."

She turned to him, heard the pleading tone in his plaintive call as the sun set.

Noel walked over, running the back of his hand down her cheek to her chest where he removed the pendant and tossed it behind him.

He couldn't stand the stillness of the night.

So when the night sky shadowed the earth, Noel would take her hand, she'd follow, lowering to the ground as he slept. Serah held him to her as his breathing slowed, smoothing his brow from tense lines. She thumbed his cheek and he leaned into her touch, almost burrowing himself in her lap.

Two lonely people lay, seeking what humans needed for ancient times. Sun kissed skin beckoned to her touch, begging for a reprieve in this unfortunate life where there was no softness and in the dark night where there was none to see, hands moved forward to rest on calloused ones. Fingertips traced and lingered on old scars before loosely intertwining on the underside of the motionless palm.

A brown lock messily fell onto his cheek and she brushed it away. Noel muttered something incoherently, arching his back to adjust his position before resting still again.

Serah smiled.

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene IV. Seek.<span>_

–

_**((Out of the Historia Crux))**_

–

"Noel, a little help."

"Ah, let me."

"I'm glad that was a soft landing."

"I suppose. I want to see what's beyond that – Serah. What're you doing?"

"Your hair's a mess. There are leaves in it,"

"Hmm. Thanks. So let's see what's in that clearing, shall we?"

_Much later..._

"I can't believe you let go!"

"Hey, I needed help! Something _you_ couldn't even bother to do."

"Did you see that thing chasing me? I tried to free you but my aiming was a little off because that thing was distracting me!"

"Kupo kupo kupo-"

"Why not, kill the monster first before helping me, huh?"

"Oh please. You were doing fine right until you let go –"

"I couldn't hold on forever! It was too close this time and you would've gotten hurt."

"You could've just tackled me instead. Saves us a lot of trouble. You did that last time."

–

_**((Late Afternoon))**_

–

"Eek! Noel!"

"_Oof_. I can't carry you like this, Serah. Come on, I can't see. Oh, it's just a baby monster, Serah. Hey, little guy, you're pretty cute."

"Cute? Did you just call that thing cute?"

"You have to admit, it's – _argh_"

"It bit you. Noel, let me see your hand."

"Damn, that hurt. It has fangs. Sorry if I scared you, little guy."

"Uh, Noel?"

"Loosen your grip a bit, will you? You seem pale, Serah. Let's take a break by the –"

"...I think that its horrific mother wants its _cute_ baby back!"

–

_**((Serah bathing by the stream))**_

_**((Dusk))**_

–

"_EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Serah! What's going on? I'm coming –"

"Don't!"

"Tell me what's wrong right now or I'm going down there."

"I-It's nothing, really."

"That's it –"

"I was just surprised when Mog popped out of the trees! It's getting dark soon so I'm feeling jumpy. I'll be back up soon."

"Let me help."

"No!"

"You might hurt yourself, Serah."

"I'm naked."

"Ah."

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene V. Mirror Image.<span>_

–

_((_**Serah**_)) _

–

Noel was her present.

When Snow was disappearing, she cried out and clutched at him as he reassured her they'd meet again. Noel turned his head away. Serah still tried, futilely holding him. The remainder of her comfortable life slipped away and she had to move on.

Noel was there, holding her up. When he prodded her to raise her head, she refused. To her surprise, his firm grip tugged her to face him and barked at her. She regained her resolved, sniffing and righting herself. They moved on. But as the day passed over, Serah noticed something. It was the little things that bothered her. Noel always made sure to take note of her. When she walked towards him, his eyes would take in all of her, as if in reverence before he smiled. Recently, he took quick glances to assess her condition.

His touch was distant. His arm would still wrap around her as she stumbled but it fell away as soon as she was upright. Before, his arm would still remain around her shoulder to assure himself that she was safe, that her mind was clear. No longer did his hands linger and the heat of him left her cold as he pulled away abruptly as soon as she gained her balance. Noel continued to walk on as usual while Mog hovered worriedly.

If Serah wasn't used to his attentions, she wouldn't have noticed at all.

As they talked, she breathed in deep each time blue eyes rested on hers. No matter the risk or uncertainty, he grounded her to reality. She found comfort in him. Noel was determined, a hard expression as he surveyed their new surroundings. He fleetingly peeked at her. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You tired, Serah?"

One foot was cramped from constantly walking and she had an ache in her side when she fell to the ground to avoid a monster's fangs. She was fine. He used to massage her pains away. "Just a little bit."

Noel exhaled, scuffing his foot into the ground. "Let's make camp here."

Then came the night.

Serah saw he was resting against the log, about to nod off. She made her away over to him, hesitantly lowering herself to his side when he didn't open his eyes. When he didn't acknowledge her, she reached for his hand but it fell away when he moved.

Noel raised himself, one arm serving as leverage on the ground and looked down at her, asking if she was cold. She could only nod. Noel stood up, "I'll get more wood for the fire." When he held her eyes, she smiled and he grinned back. Then a quick glance down and he broke the connection. She clutched the pendant, understanding.

Noel was hurting too.

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene VI. Glass.<span>_

–

_((_**Noel**_))_

_She walked in beauty._

–

When he was pulled to another era, it took him time to adjust to the mass of people, the noise. There was so many alive around him. Noel kept his distance, minding his own as people walked their lives with zealous. It was strange to him, seeing their vigour and the busy demand of the city. He took quick notes of their daily interactions, trying to learn social contact as he jumped through time.

Noel was on a mission.

He found her lying on the ground, crying out for Lightning. Like Yeul, she needed someone to protect her. He needed her cooperation. They shared a mutual agreement. As soon as they were alone, he was met with wariness but he could tell she was interested because she didn't walk away. A little more persuading and she went with him. Serah was fiercely determined, eager to discover more. When she rested her chin on her hand, Noel knew she was clueless. At the slight stiffening of her body, Noel knew to choose another route.

As they travelled, he began to become aware. Noel didn't know what was different from his previous relationships with females but he only figured it out when Serah skimmed her hand down to his to call his attention and he took a moment to recover from her familiarity. The only female he knew closest to his age was Yeul, a young girl he was trained to protect.

Serah was a woman. His hand fitted on the deep bend of her waist where it rounded to full hips as he hoisted her up to places she couldn't reach. There were more curves to her body that he took care not to wander. He discovered how soft her skin was in an accidental brush, rosy pink in her excitement as she grinned up at him after a hard day's work. She placed her gloved hand on his arm, always trusting.

Noel wondered how her hands felt. He dismissed the thought quickly.

–

Maybe he bumped his head hard sometime because he was not thinking right.

Noel's curiosity to explore her demanded his full attention as he glanced at her by the fire. These urges were especially strong when Serah gave a full smile, when she was exhausted and wiping the sweat off her forehead, when she looked at him with warmth. They were familiar with touches in the heat of battle and those were times Noel could banish her from his thoughts.

They communicated silently, something that developed unconsciously and eventually through physical contact. A look he remembered that told him she didn't regret her decision. The fire lighted her features, showing her contentment.

He flexed his hands.

–

He made sure to collect enough wood for the night.

The cold chilled her. The past nights, Noel had woken to Serah curling by his side. In her sleep, Serah had thrown her leg over his, twining their limbs as she rested comfortably. Even as she invaded his personal space, he didn't take advantage. Her weight didn't bother him even if he was sure the blood circulation slowed in his legs.

Noel sighed.

This time, he found himself in a similar position. He thought her conservative due to her relationship with Snow but now in the wilderness, she didn't seem to care. Noel observed her sleeping face in the dying flames. There was no tension lining her eyes, no exhaustion furrowing her brows, her lips parted in relaxation replacing the forced smile she'd put on from disappointment. She was a brave woman, he thought.

Before she slept, she unknotted the tie of her hair and he was struck speechless the first time when it waved down to her back, framing the delicateness of her face. She moved around alot in sleep, he noticed. Serah's hair was a tangled mess, falling over the side. He uncurled one arm to sweep it away. A strand caught between his fingers and he gently unwound it, noting of how silken her hair was.

Serah moved, her shapely leg hooking around his waist. He looked up at the heavens, stifling the urge to exhale. His shirt was pulled up a little from the friction of her movements, felt the softness of her and he suffered with knowledge. She used him like a pillow.

He ran a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.

–

There were times when Serah knew his moods. It was the danger that nearly threw off his concentration. Serah adapted to battle, honing her impressive skills to perfection and he trusted her to watch his blindside. It was only when it came to Caius that Noel stood in front her. The threat to her life shook his calm and she wanted to quiet his unrest.

Serah would assure him with, "I-I'm alright, Noel."

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. It was a close one though, I could've asked Etro up close where was Lightning," she lightly joked, wanting his smile again.

He frowned. "We'd better rest for a while then."

"I'm fine."

He looked down, tightening his hold on his frustration by bringing her closer. Tiredness lined her eyes and pale lips were bloodied. Even so, her eyes were shining brightly, smiling widely at him.

Right then and there, he wanted to crush his lips against hers madly, feeling the breath of her body.

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene VII. Shadows.<span>_

–

_((_**Serah**_))_

_A soft voice from behind, laced with slumber. "Noel?"_

–

Noel always knew what she was feeling. The times when he was oblivious, she took advantage.

He was from the future, an era where he knew nothing of intimacy. When they first began their discretions, he was quick to learn and she was breathless when he took over, his touch curious and shameless as he roved over her body, his mouth passionate as he placed kisses on tender skin. He was ruthless when he found her sensitive areas that made her cry out his name again and again.

Now as they walked the crowded streets of Academia, Serah began to shift her legs. Noel was busy observing the area to pay attention. He chatted with Hope. She tuned them out.

Serah took glances at him.

Noel gestured with one hand while the other rested on his hip, _((- tracing a path past her chest to her hips that he pulled against him as the other-))_

He listened carefully, eyes distant to analyze possibilities _(( holding her eyes as he lowered his mouth-)) _while occasionally pointing out something to Hope who took the discussion further.

"That's logical," Hope replied. "But seeing as how the timeline –"

Noel furrowed his brows, (( _watching, always watching, trying to learn what she liked, what to do -))_. He looked up to the clear sky, as if it could give an answer. He returned his attention to Hope as he rotated his shoulder, shrugging of the stiffness. He brought up his hands to indicate his point and she was reminded –

_((hands skimmed past her breasts, down to a leg to angle it on his hip,–))_ When she couldn't take it anymore, she stepped closer, brushing her fingers against his. Noel didn't look, twining his hand around hers as they adjusted their position to hide the view from Hope. He rubbed his thumb on her wrist absently. She moved again, this time her arm brushing against his back as she fixed her hair. She looked up at him. He glanced at her quick then froze. Whatever he saw on her face, he understood.

Her pulse increased, heat coiling in her. She bit her lip, innocently turning this way and that. Noel disengaged their hold, going towards Hope to clap him on the shoulder. "We'll talk about this later, Hope."

The man nodded, "That's fine. I can imagine you two are fatigue from your recent journey."

Noel smiled, almost roguishly and something in her melted, "Something like that."

Serah hugged Hope and quickly walked away. Noel followed, pacing behind and she could feel his piercing gaze as she led. In her haste, she dropped one of her pins from her storage pack.

Hope picked it up, intent on returning it.

–

She turned to him, arms wrapping around him as he lifted her against the wall. He dominated her mouth, opening her lips with his tongue. Noel gently pushed her closer to the wall as he crowded her, broad shoulders blocking out the busy streets as one arm rested above her head.

Serah arched up to him, freeing one hand to run it down his firm body.

Noel grunted, placing his thigh between her legs. He broke away, gazing down at her. She tried to follow but he kept her still with a firm grip on her chin. She panted, needing to feel more as sensations began to excite her.

"That's not good, Serah..."

–

Right beyond the deserted alleyway, a pin lay on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	2. Incandescent

Quick notes: I noticed it was just wordy last chapter. So I added more conversations, hopefully in character. I wanted to change the scenes a bit and the fact that I added communication to Snow via earpiece is a major plot hole but... I wanted it! And Noel/Serah are usually in a private setting when they get intimate, I haven't shown it but I'll probably keep them in a comfortable room on a bed without worrying after this prompt.

Noel is doing something I consider OOC knowing his character, but jealously can make a man go crazed. Especially when the atmosphere is intoxicating and no one gives a flip. 

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene VIII. Playhouse.<span>_

–

((**Serah**)) & ((**Noel**)) & ((**Cameo of Snow**))

((**Serendipity - Inside Closed Doors**))

'_All bets are off...'_

–

The casino they had wandered further into found them in a somewhat explicit _club_.

Lights dimmed, myriad colours flashing grinding bodies as the music beat into their chest. Serah paled, glancing at Noel. Curious by nature, Noel looked astonished as a couple were passionately kissing in the middle of the dance floor. She cleared her throat, the sound lost in the noise. Serah tugged his shirt and he bent. She brought her mouth to his ear, "Noel, this isn't a good idea. I don't think the artefact is –"

"Kupo!"

Mog's tail brightened. Noel exhaled, flattening his hair with a hand as he looked around. "There's one definitely here. Seems safe enough, I think," he muttered, seeing people stumble pass with bottles spilling everywhere. "We can get out of here faster if we separate –"

"No!"

"What?"

She flushed, looking miffed. "Noel, this isn't exactly a place to leave _you_ alone."

He raised a brow, pointing at himself. "What makes you think that?"

He was too handsome for his own good, not even knowing his charms.

Serah stiffened, seeing scantily clad women began to surround him, seduction playing their red-coated lips. Noel looked over his shoulder. Serah grabbed him, pressing up against him. "See what I mean."

She let a small sound of surprise when Noel rested his hands on her hips, his voice sending shivers down, "Crystal."

–

They went the wrong way.

Poles lined around the room, lights focusing on the dancers. Serah was feeling extremely underdressed, tugging on her gloves. Those dancers twisted their hips, their flat stomach hypnotizing the males in the room as they rubbed against the pole. Breasts (she began to feel self conscious) were everywhere. Their lips were set in a pout as they crawled on the floor.

Serah panicked, looking at Noel.

Noel never wandered his eyes below the dancers face, passing over them quickly. Blue eyes were distant and cool. Mog was almost drunkenly twirling in the air, his tail glowed the same brightness. Noel blew a strand off his face. "Not here either. Come on, Serah." He tugged on her hand, never looked back as they went through the door.

Serah breathed easily.

–

She covered her other ear, trying to speak to Snow over the earpiece. "I'm busy finding an artefact!"

"_Why do I hear music?"_ Snow chuckled, "_Oh no, don't tell me! You're in a night club."_

"Uh, not by choice." Serah nearly jumped when a shadow came across her. She looked behind, seeing Noel's unreadable expression. She gave him a nervous smile. She turned back to her conversation, , "I-I think we're close to it. It's hard to tell with the –" Serah stumbled on words, feeling Noel push her against the wall in the dark corner. He stopped her from turning, shaking his head.

"_Serah?"_

With her front to the wall, Serah couldn't see him. "I'm here. It's...hard talking with..." Noel pressed fully against her, fitting her hips to his. Her legs trembled, feeling his muscles holding her up. She used one hand on the wall to compose herself. "Music everywhere, I mean."

"_That usually happens. I remember losing track of time last time I was in a nightclub. Not that I was there for the pleasure!"_

Noel began to trace one hand down her shoulder to her lower back. The other rested on her stomach, his fingers spread possessively. He leaned over her neck, burying his face into her hair as he nudged against her. Serah titled her head up to the side, giving more access. "Y-yeah...I can see why..."

"_You enjoying yourself?"_

Serah nearly jumped but Noel tightened his hold on her, mouth opening to kiss her collarbone, nipping her neck. Her breath caught, knowing what he needed. "I am."

Snow rumbled on, "_That boy better be taking care of you."_

By her ear, Noel rasped, "That boy definitely is."

"_...but knowing you, you can probably deal with it."_

"Yes."

Noel was taking his time, loosening the straps on her shoulders. A hand pushed under her shirt, caressing the slope of her breast. Serah squirmed, gyrating to feel more. Noel grunted, losing his grip for a moment before resuming his hold. Serah pushed back, putting pressure on her hand on the wall.

"_Aah, what I would do to be there with you."_

Serah bit her lip, growing weak when Noel placed his hand on her inner thigh, stroking as he manoeuvred her position to widen. She thought ahead, adjusting to plant her knee of the wall, opening to his touch through the barrier of their clothes. She bent closer to the wall.

"So flexible," Noel murmured by her neck.

"I can surprise you."

"You always do," Noel uttered when she reached between them to guide his hand.

"_...You're not making sense. What...Oh shit! Got to take care of something, Serah! Be safe, you're my girl after all –"_

The earpiece clicked and dropped on the floor.

–

Excitement fuelled her as she pushed her way onto the dance floor. She stopped, finding a small space and waited with bated breath as Noel found her. Behind, hands began to touch her in places she didn't approve. Serah was about to snap at the person when Noel looped an arm around her waist, shoving the man away with the other. She couldn't see because Noel had put a hand on her head for her stay on his shoulder but he was tense. "Watch it."

Finally he released her, a curve to his lips. Her heart pounded, smiling back.

His hair was a mess from her fingers running through them but Noel didn't seem to care.

Serah lightly pushed him away and he staggered back, keeping close. Noel's jaw slackened when she began to sway, one hand in the air _((when he was feeling frisky, he pinned her hands and she'd gasped looking up at him, giving him control))_ as her body rolled, hips twisting as she used her other hand to drift down her body sensually _(( he ran his mouth down that body, those breasts, stomach, feeling her squirm and moan))_ , passing her breasts, her thigh as the rhythm beat fast.

She leaned back, letting her motions wave from shoulders to hips _((he was mesmerized, watching through narrowed eyes as she moved above him, hips rocking))_ Her shapely legs widened her stance; she straightened, hip bent _((he held those hips, moving desperately as he restrained her, arching her back as he –))_

His head was down, eyes on her as he stalked forward, broad shoulders tense. His movements were so predatorily that Serah had to rest a hand against him. Deep blue eyes watched her so closely, following her movements. He ducked his head to her level when Serah shyly looked down. Noel brought up a hand to her cheek, moving on his feet.

He was exhilarated, lost in the intensity of fervour as everyone indulged, lights passing over his face. She joined him, moving against him in the heat of the room.

–

"I didn't like it there, kupo!" Mog complained, hovering and twirling in the cool breeze as they stepped out. "It's too hot, kupo!" His two companions were adjusting their clothing, looking relieved to be outdoors. Noel, with his hands on his hips, inhaled the cool night air as he looked up.

Serah looked down at herself, trying to see something out of place.

"I don't like getting dirty, kupo. All the humans were sweaty and stinky, kupo!"

Serah tried to smoothen her hair.

Noel left his hair frenzied which made him more striking when deep blue eyes looked at her under spiked bangs.

"We got what we wanted there," Noel reminded Mog, watching Serah.

He looked satisfied.

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene IX. Invasion<span>_

((**Hope**))

The young man stared down at the reports, words never registering in his thoughts. Beyond him was Noel berating Mog as the small creature drowsily floated the air. Serah was nowhere to be seen.

Good thing anyways. He was wary of them in the same room.

It was the way they moved.

Walking the streets of Academia had proved something.

They were walking together when Hope suddenly realized he was alone. Hope glanced around the crowd, seeing them unmoving in the sea of people. He was about walk over when Noel suddenly laughed, wrapping an arm her shoulders to pull her close. Serah was chatting, hands motioning back and forth even when he pulled back. He paid such rapt attention to the woman that Hope thought even Mog tugging on his hair wouldn't faze him.

Serah was animated from whatever she'd seen, talking even when Noel led her back. Noel smiled so softly that Hope had to turn away, not wanting to intrude.

He waited by a store, checking his devices.

"Hope!"

This time, they walked beside each other, as if nothing transpired. Serah tripped and Noel was there to grip her arm. He frowned while Serah fretted, putting a hand on the arm that still held her. Noel ruffled his hair, almost in frustration. "Even away from battle, Serah, I swear you couldn't go through one day without hurting yourself."

Serah sniffed, "You don't always have to be around. I can handle myself."

"You definitely can," Hope said, thinking of cool Farron eyes, always steady, "It's in your blood after all."

–

They were arguing. Whatever it was, it was heated.

Noel kept shaking his head while a hand gestured wildly.

Serah was raising her voice, pacing as she whipped around, making her words known with a pointed finger.

Noel held out his hands and took a step back. He shook his head once, turning to walk away. Serah was left to stand.

Later, through the tinted glass, Hope saw Noel jog through the rain. He looked around, calling out a name that could only be Serah.

"You're both fools," Hope muttered.

–

Hope tried to see Lightning in her. There was the determination in the Farron green eyes. But the resemblance stopped there, aside from the same shade of pink hair, the eyes, the face, everything was different.

There was nothing else.

Then Noel stepped in, everything Hope wanted to be in a man, to be there for the Farrons. And he could do nothing but help in the background while they fought in the front lines of the same war.

–

Noel was an intelligent man.

Both men worked out the mechanics of the gate, predicting the next paradox. From the worlds he had travelled, he had acquired alot of information, something that Hope took advantage of. The door hissed when Serah stepped in. Hope didn't look, almost shoving the screen into Noel's face. Hope glanced at the reflection, seeing Serah's eyes sweep the room. Noel turned and their eyes met over the length of the room.

He was uneasy about their wordless contact when their eyes would meet, emotions passing so quickly he couldn't catch it, not understanding when they already knew.

"I've been looking for you two," Serah said, stopping to stand next to Noel who slumped in his seat. She looked curiously at their findings. "Nothing new then?"

Hope shook his head. Noel was looking more stressed. He flinched when Noel banged a fist on a monitor and left his seat, pacing agitatedly. He ran a hand through his hair. Serah spoke softly to him.

Aware of their audience, Serah didn't touch him. Her voice was low, Hope can barely hear them, but the more Serah spoke, the less tense Noel became. Finally he marched back, seating and Serah hovered behind him. Ignoring it, Hope handed out sheets; Serah shook her head when he offered her own copy and choose to share with Noel. They looked to him as he began to explain but the back of his head lingered uneasy thoughts...

Whatever they were doing, it was none of his business.

–

((**Mog**))

Mog liked his companions.

He was being called and he drifted past his awakening to see a pink-haired woman and a young man who always tried to catch him when he did something wrong.

He didn't know a lot of things about humans.

He did know about the timeline.

Every time it was mentioned, Noel's expression would be pained as he looked at Serah. She didn't look afraid, Mog thought. It would be okay! Mog said so. So did Serah. But still, Noel would always walk over, head down to murmur to her and he couldn't see their hands unless he bounced to another angle.

Mog sniffed when they ignored his optimism.

Bored, he rolled in the air, always forgotten, whenever they got close. He didn't mind, really. He was too small to comfort Serah so he let Noel do it.

So he continued to twirl, hearing Noel's low voice and Serah's sobbing.

–

((**Lebreau**))

She smirks, seeing Serah flush and have no clue on how to handle the situation.

He is casual when he holds Serah's arm to the strange portal. The male NORA members almost launch towards him but he doesn't seem to care and they lock themselves in place at Serah's interest in him.

When Noel mentions about time-travel, she almost laughs. He is adamant. Serah keeps watching him, LeBreau notices. Noel backs off, expression closing at Gadot's aggression. She won't help, knows the skills of this mysterious man from the way he slaughters the monsters. Lebreau knows he will not continue the fight. She sees Gadot's frustration again when Serah steps in.

She slaps Yuj when she overhears their conversation. He insists to her not believe Noel and, once again, Serah has second thoughts. "But Lebreau! He got her to believe him so easily!" He is suspicious. _"So, this is the famous Noel huh?"_ Last night when he meets Noel, Serah confirms his identity, smiling as she moves to stand closer to Noel's side, "_Yep!" _Yuj tells her, finishing with, "We have to be careful about this!" Lebreau growls but leaves him alone. He is right but Serah seems excited by the possibilites and Lebreau doesn't want any interference with her decision making.

–

"Hey kid, how old are you?" she asks, eyeing the young man who looks over the beach.

He turns to her, hiding his surprise at being spoken to, "I'm eighteen, ma'am."

Lebreau almost spits out the drink in her hand. She brings it closer to hide her mouth, mirth bubbling forth. It interests her extremely, tucking away the fact. Not only was he chivalrous, a rare trait from men considering the world they live in, he is young. Just seems innocent, Lebreau thinks.

Seeing Serah walk towards the beach, Noel stands, nodding to her before he jogs to the younger Farron sister.

The woman sees them converse, Noel's hands gesturing as he tries to persuade her while Serah seems uncertain. Lebreau sees the way her eyes lock onto him, a light that she thought died, curious and an itch for adventure in whatever he says.

–

Gadot doesn't like 'Noel.'

"I don't trust him," he says gruffly. "Snow would have our heads for this if she leaves with him."

Lebreau counters with, "We can't decide what she wants." And while Snow would disapprove of this, at least Noel is man enough to give Serah a choice. Serah could explore, grow into the woman she was wants to be. Snow left her like it was the olden times, leaving to do a man's job, Lebreau silently thinks. She threateningly looms over Gadot. "If you try anything with that boy, I swear to Etro, I'll hang you with your balls around your neck. Get me? It's none of our business. Leave them alone."

Gadot scoffs but nods.

–

Whoever Noel was, he brings out a side of Serah that Lebreau has never seen. Serah learnt to fight. She knows he will watch out for Serah from the way he holds her hand as they disappear inside the gate. Lebreau still hears his words before she passes out the night monsters attack, _"...then you're gonna have to go through me!"_

Snow has competition.

–

((**Lightning/Caius**))

_That foolish boy, disturbing the timeline to change the world. What of it as Yeul will remain in her suffering? He lost Yeul once, I too many centuries, and he seeks to protect this one? Those two, their deaths are certain. _

Seated at the zenith of Valhalla, a crystal mirror to watch, Lightning shook her head. Her disappearance had awakened turmoil inside Serah while giving her strength to live. The chaos inside her Snow had never known, leaving to help the world, had been shouldered by another. When she sent Noel, she watched everything. She saw how Serah kept sane, holding onto him, gaining strength and formed a bond that she was certain wouldn't leave her behind. Lightning pushed away the guilt.

_One of his reasons is to please this girl's whim? I will kill Lightning; see their hope crush by my hands. When my sword rests at Serah Farron's throat, ready to end a life among many, I released that caged violence within Noel as he aggressively fought me. This. This is what it meant to surpass me but there have been many changes and it is not the time. His rage strengthened my resolve. That girl is weak. I force him to remember Yeul, my grief strong as Noel edged around to keep the girl away from my wrath but I didn't care. I focus on him, forcing him to understand. _

Noel was her stability. Serah was his constant. In this lonely world, Lightning understood. This was just one of her many duties but foremost came her younger sister. She couldn't do it, knew Snow had his own destiny, friends couldn't fill the void. Serah needed Noel. From the way they glanced at each other knowingly, Lightning knew Serah found herself, knew what she wanted and her destiny. It will always involve Noel by her side.

_Serah Farron sees the timeline? Now he will know. Just like my predecessors, he would forever guard the seeress. Feel the pain when she would disappear and wait the eternal time until she comes back only to die again in this endless cycle. I will make it so._

They would be until the end. Until the day Serah would pass on, eyes forever closing, leaving Noel in anguish as he clutched her body and shouting to the heavens. It was foreseen. Lightning couldn't stop it.

_It would their price to pay for disrupting the course of time. _

All she wanted was Serah's happiness. Etro knows, Lightning would do anything to keep that. Watching her little sister was the only peace she could have in Valhalla. She never worried, knowing Serah could fight, that Noel was there. Lightning allowed Serah to indulge in him during their race to save time. Serah knew she had her approval when she sent Noel.

_Had the worlds he'd seen change him? Colours, noise and endless life and a mere glance from that chit; that was all that had taken to fascinate Noel. Laughable, I will remind them of my presence, the importance of my mission. Good; his strength is almost on par. I will kill her, she whom he now protects. He needs no diversion. _

The goddess was Lightning's duty to protect. It aggravated her that Serah was given the gift of seeing the timeline. This was her price to pay for Etro assisting them before. Lightning knew the moment Serah realized the penalty of her actions, bravely marching on. Noel figured it out earlier and still stood by her side, understanding her decision. Snow would have attempted to stop Serah, let her live longer in a cursed world. Lightning had seen that timeline. She was grateful for Noel's support. It was something Serah held dear. Etro had cursed them both.

_Noel will take my place, Yeul shall be free and though I will not be present any longer, I have the knowledge that Yeul can be happy. Etro's cursed heart beats in my chest. The source of Yeul's never ending misery. I seek the only way to end this nightmare. _

The mirror shifted, showing a young man working in laboratory, white-head bent in concentration. Lightning turned, armour shifting as she walked out, felt a disturbance and faced Caius once again.

_It is time to end this. _

* * *

><p><span>Scene X. Haven<span>

((**Serah**)) & ((**Noel**))

((**Archylte Steppe**))

It caught them completely by surprise.

The skies darkened, thunder ominously ringing and the strong hiss of rain pouring down drenched them. They ran for shelter, seeing an abandoned house. Serah grabbed Mog before the strong winds took him. "Noel, over here!"

His expression was fierce as he dove for them, surprising Serah, as they landed in the open entrance with a fallen tree in their previous place. His hand cushioned her head from the wooden floor. They both looked disbelieving at each other at the quick turn of events. Mog struggled between them for air. Noel rolled off her. "Looks like we'll be spending time here till the storm passes," he said, running a hand through his hair to keep the messy bangs of his face and kept it there. "At least we can wait it out here." Noel faced her, found her still laying, "Serah, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Mog was already in the air. Serah let out a breath while Noel hovered beside her, worry clouding his features. "No you didn't. I-I just didn't expect it." She reached for his bruised hand that scraped the ground while holding her. "Ah, thank goodness you aren't hurt too bad."

"It's fine." He swung her up and brought her to a flat space resembling an empty bed. She tugged his hand and Noel settled himself comfortably beside her. "This storm... probably someone messing with the weather machine." Serah curled herself into his side. When she was like this, he wanted to hide from the world, marvel at the softness of her and rest quietly in the dark. Unfortunately, there was barely any space. He curled an arm beneath her body to prep her up on him.

She snuggled in content, as she did when she rolled herself on top of him in sleep. He kept that quietly to himself. It always surprised him when she sought his touch. Tried to understand what she wanted with him when the pendant burned between them. He played it cool, letting her do what she wanted. Noel didn't think she had this freedom. But when he backed away, Serah always found a way to ease up against him and they'd lose track of time. Noel never denied her anything. He had a terrible hope it would always be like this.

Noel stroked her hair, wondering how long they can continue this. Lightning was watching. Though her pendant rested in her pack, there was Snow to confront. The timeline. He found comfort in her. When he glanced down, she was gazing at him.

They stared, shades of blue eyes a reflection.

She was reminded that he was a hunter. It gave her shivers, seeing him track her movements closely. Noel, lonely and lost in that unforgiving world. Everytime he got that distant look in his eyes, she wanted to pull him back to the present, what mattered. He didn't think he'd exist in when they fixed the timeline. Serah reminded him of his importance whenever she could. But she knew the boundaries, they weren't free yet. It hurt.

"Serah."

One look, the deep wanting made her breathless. One lingering touch, so gentle, clutching as if he couldn't believe it. One word, said so brokenly and fervently, not enough to express the primitive level, the extreme drive of his desire. That ancient, primal need buried she couldn't tell at all was hidden beneath that cool smile.

"Noel?"

When she looked up at him, it ignited a heavy madness within his chest that made him want to pull her close. When she touched him, the softness of her still stunned him, as she did it consistently. In his world, he was careful to avoid touching Yeul with friendly gestures with the ever-watching Caius. When she called for him softly, those sweet lips and voice that had ingrained his soul to her every whisper.

The howling winds strengthened, drowning their noise as they reached for each other.

_His hands roamed everywhere, desperate for the feel of her. "Serah."_

Noel understood why he was so drawn to her. Perhaps in time, if he was allowed, he could tell her. But now, all his thoughts were filled with her, drowning out his conscious.

_He cupped her jaw, his mouth pressing kisses on her cheek as she grew desperate, needing more. "You," he rasped, breathe catching when she tightened around him, "Always you, Serah."_

Noel knew this was only a moment in time. But the way she clutched him made him believe she felt the same, the crazed madness that bound them, spiralling to this stolen moments. It made him believe in hope.

_She watched him. He shut his eyes tight, teeth gritting when she arched, clenching around him the same time he drove back in. He exhaled, falling onto an arm, losing his rhythm. She murmured to him, stroking his back._

She didn't want him thinking this was temporary. It was too cruel a thought as held her gently. This young man had so much potential and she firmly made a place in his heart to stay. Everything he wanted to experience, explore would be with her. Noel wouldn't walk away from her. Serah gripped his hands and he'd always assure her through his touch.

_"Noel," she whimpered. He brought his mouth to hers, quietening her needy gasps._

There was something in him that demanded her every being. He couldn't hold that back when everytime she touched him first. She reminded him each time what he meant to her when she reached for him. They weren't going to part.

_"Ah gods, Serah you're lovely. So beautiful." _

Just as the storm raged outside.

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XI. Eruption.<span>_

_((_**Serah vs Chocolina**_))_

–

Noel sighed, ready to stop any physical confrontation.

Serah huffed, hands on her hips. "Listen, will you just tell us if you can make it?"

"I'm not privileged to give that information if you won't show me any money. What if you captured me and force me to do it?"Chocolina sniffed, feathered arms flying the air. Noel dodged, pulling Serah to the side. "I'm valuable!"

Serah gawked, "If you haven't noticed, we purchase a lot from you!"

"Careful there, young lady! You're ruining your face like that but then at least all the attention will be on me!" The bird-lady, with her ear-piercing laugh, walked around. Noel averted his eyes when the merchant displayed more skin and leg. What strange feet.

He was startled when Serah growled. "Oh believe me; I'm satisfied with the way I look." She glanced at him and Noel smiled. "As for you, you circus freak, if you spent more time on the ground instead of flying with more air in your head –"

"I have products if you want to look better! Not better than me, of course, but at least you can catch the attentions of any lonely men!"

Serah tossed her hair, smacking his face. "Makes sense that you carry that stuff for yourself."

"Ooh, girl you aren't the first one to be jealous! Don't be shy, I can help you!" Chocolina set her eyes on him next and he saw Serah stiffen. "Oh hello there young man! Is there anything I can help you with, hmm? You're a handsome one! Why not come with me and I'll show you something really special!" Chocolina winked. "For free!"

Noel grabbed Serah's arms, stopping her from jumping the shameless merchant. "Uh, that's not neccesary." He soothed her temper by running his hands down and up her arms, making sure that she was still in his hold as she seethed. "But please, is it possible at all if you can make it? It's important to us."

"Hmmm, I suppose I can. But only to you since you asked so nicely!" He sighed in relief as the tension left her body. Chocolina told him what they wanted to know. Noel thanked her, but Chocolina continued, "There's a small price for that!" The bird-lady pursed her lips in waiting.

Serah shoved him to the ground before he could do anything. "That's it!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XII. Glass - Part II.<span>_

((**Serah**))

Noel was acting strange.

It happened yesterday.

–

_Noel sat up, a knee drawn up with his arm resting on it. "Something's bothering you. Want to tell me what's on your mind?"_

_She nodded, almost shyly when he gave her his full attention. "I just – I can't stop thinking if what we're doing is right. The timeline we're altering – what if everyone is gone?"_

_Noel nodded. "We've run into Hope again so relax. We've come this far. For now, let's take things step by step, alright?"_

_His assurance blew her worries away. Feeling silly, she went to the stream, Noel keeping close. She removed her boots, pendant and gloves, intending to feel the cold water wash over her. Serah shivered when the cold lapped at her but she waded in deeper. "Serah –"_

_She laughed, gathering crystal clear water in her hands. "It's so refreshing, Noel. You should come in." She splashed her face, stopping when the water reached her thighs. Above her, Mog spun to avoid her playful splashes. Noel was unusually quiet and Serah looked over her shoulder. _

_He looked at her like he was trying make something out of her. Serah fidgeted, "Is there something wrong, Noel?"_

_Noel gave her a faint smile as if he didn't know what to do with her. She relaxed, beaming. His hands flexed and he brought them up ((for a fleeting moment she hoped)) to stretch sighing as he did so. "Nothing. I was just wondering. What's going to happen when this is all over?" Noel shrugged, taking a few steps away. _

_She brought a hand to her hair as the wind blew. She couldn't say everything would be back to the way it was. The dying world Noel lived in was his only place of where he found happiness in the bleak world. She'd like to think he found more during his time with her. "I don't suppose you wouldn't want to stay with us?"_

_Noel stiffened. _

"_I mean, after all you're doing for us. Lightning would welcome you into our home."_

"_You sure Snow would like that?"_

_Her eyes strayed to the lone pendant, "I don't know. Everything is changing and I think...I don't know if I want to continue with what I have with him now. I need more." Serah timidly glanced at him. "What about your world? Yeul will want you to be happy."_

_Noel wasn't listening, lost in his thoughts. There was a tense slant of his eyes. She made her way out of the stream, ignoring her possessions and went straight for him. _

_He jerked, feeling her hands on him. Serah pulled back, an apology at her lips, "Sorry about that Noel, I thought –" Noel looked down, seeing pale hands in the light, soft and outstretched. "Really, you don't have to think about it now." He kept looking, blue eyes wide in wonder and she called for him again. "Noel?"_

_He recovered instantly, snapping out of his daze. His gaze flickered down, looking away fast. "It's not a big deal. You just caught me off guard." _

_Noel avoided looking at her. She frowned. _

_Serah moved to his line of vision. He turned away, a hand rubbing his jaw in thought. She stood in front of him, almost touching and finally Noel's gaze went straight to hers, unblinkingly. He didn't seem to mind her proximity. _

_Worried, Serah placed her hand on his cheek, feeling for his temperature. At once, Noel turned his face into her cool hand. Her pulse quickened. "Are you feeling well? You must've been tired this entire time."_

_He stepped back and her hand fell. "Don't worry about me, Serah."_

_Somebody has to! Serah thought. She didn't like it. Serah grabbed his arm and saw those deep blue eyes darken as she led him to the stream. "Come on, Noel. Now's your chance to get back at Mog!"_

–

In the end, Serah was getting ticked off at her lack of aim, hurting her pride when she excelled at the bow. She chased after Mog, tripping into water. Noel strode towards her, hauling her up as she sputtered and carried her away. She was embarrassed he saw her childish side.

For the most part, he was conserved. She was used to him talking, exploring possibilities. Serah wasn't sure how to start, feeling shy whenever those blue eyes set on her. By the campfire, he plopped on the ground next to her while she sat daintily on the log. She murmured nonsense and he readily continued it.

When he leaned back against the log, Serah would've moved but Noel stopped her by resting his head near her legs, tilting to her. He seemed comfortable so she didn't move. He draped his hand around her ankle and left it there as they whispered in the night.

"Our worlds are so different," Serah contemplated. Noel adjusted his position, hair brushing against her thigh. She didn't move, too aware of his movements.

"Yeah, but what matters is that we're all still human."

Noel's eyes drifted close. His grip loosened but she didn't move her ankle away. Back home, she always felt alone in that bed, cold. No warmth at all, nothing that she wanted that the sheets could provide. The heat of his palm still warmed her skin. Serah never noticed before. She was used to holding onto him for support. She never marvelled at the strain of his muscles, how the chords wrapped tightly around his arm, the strength. His hand was large, calloused but always gentle with her.

Noel had nearly touched her face once. _He's never touched me there before_, Serah mused. _He'd always hold me but that's about it._

Fact was she was either injured or in danger. But she remembered sitting in the Void Beyond, Noel cheering her up, quietening her inner turmoil once again. Serah had looked up at him, knowing that he always gave her comfort. He spoke, eyes intent as he gestured one hand close to her cheek. She anticipated his touch. When he lowered it, Serah had dropped her head, smiling at the common sense given and Noel let out that small laugh.

_How strange._ Serah looked down at the young man, seeing the light brunette hair, streaked with gold in the fire. He looked peaceful. She resisted the urge to run her hands through his hair, inviting as it was. _I wonder..._

Noel was still asleep when she brushed strands away from his face.

–

"I think we've done enough investigating here," Noel announced. Mog bounced in the air beside him. "Kupo!"

Serah glanced up, fastening the straps of her gloves. "Well, it's time for another adventure."

"We'll be closer to finding Lightning," Noel said, helping her up from the log, "We've gathered a lot here, so tracking the next gate should be faster."

Serah frowned, "Noel, do you remember where the gate was?"

For a moment, Noel's face was completely blank. She wanted to hug him. "Aah...is it me or did the environment change overnight?"

Serah looked around. "Now that you mentioned it..."

Noel ran a hand over his mouth, and Serah could see his mind working fast. He was startled when she tapped his cheek softly, gave him a smile, saying, "I guess our time here is not yet over, Noel."

He grinned, following when she tugged his arm, "I guess not."

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter will be the finale...<em>


	3. Tempest

_Scene XIII. Seven Wonders _

'curious and curiouser'

i.

_((_It was just a part of him))

It was his no-nonsense manner that usually took people aback. For him, sugar coating were a waste; he always delivered the cold, hard truth. He never bothered why people took long, winding discussions to avoid unthinkable topics that usually could have been cut with a simple, maybe unpleasant solution that few people could possibly agree or confront with but hey, that was that.

Even with her during battle, he gave it straight. He berated Snow for his tactics and threw her back to safety of the floor after charging for her when she was intent on slaying 'Adam.' She remembered that during their early battles, she had landed on him, from him came an irritated _"Hey!"_ she quickly got up just when he tossed her to another part of the invisible giant where she landed on her hip. She walked away from the fights with a limp and a smile.

When people encountered his frank approach, they usually looked to Serah who they assumed smoothened things over. But she would only smile and let Noel lead the conversation with only few interruptions of her thoughts.

Of course, Noel would give them his full divided attention, scrutinizing and letting them chat until he figured out their character. Men usually met his measured look with testosterone-filled aggression whenever Noel said something challenging that Serah had to clear the air between them. Then there was always a threat lingering beneath his words when he spoke lightly to strangers who presented an unknown status in his world.

'_Nice guess. How'd you know?"_

Even when he made a joke, it was so sarcastic, flustering the person on the receiving end that started it that it was longer was funny. "_...somehow I doubt it."_ They saw how Serah laughed it off easily when he warily countered it.

They looked on with a mixture of doubt... ((**How she managed to put up with him was beyond them**))

ii.

((Because she cared))

His brows furrowed, trying to understand. Occasionally, he'd ask Serah questions. Serah scooted closer and pointed out a symbol, gesturing fully with hands while Noel kept his attentive gaze towards her.

"Ah, so this was about the time when the Pulse Fal'Cie and fal'Cie created Cocoon."

"That's right!" Serah beamed, "I keep forgetting you're from the future. Of course you'd know this."

He shrugged, "We weren't taught as much as what you teach in your educational system. It was just about preservation. We were given the basics of everything and from there, it was just about survival." Serah was quiet soon after and he almost regretted revealing that piece of information. While he continued on studying what was laid out, Serah stood up and left.

Later, he began to wonder where she went. But she was a grown woman and there was no point in worrying. There was a sudden hiss of metal and Noel looked up to see Serah emerge with plentiful books. Her face was smudged with dirt, no doubt from dust. He caught the bottom pile just when she was about to drop it all, lifted it from her and set it down. "What's this for?'

She was wordless when she grabbed him and led him through various hallways and ended up in a room made of glass with a clear view of the night sky. "I wanted to show you this before but we've been busy lately so I thought might as well now. See, Noel, this is where you can see the stars, planets, space! There are worlds beyond us so don't go thinking your only use is fighting! We have places to go!" Then she dragged him back to the room as she poured over the long gone history of their world and beyond excitedly.

She forced his hand, literally with an iron grip that surprised him, to follow along the maps. When Noel stood to take a break, she dragged him back down and shoved a sandwhich, that he was pretty sure was homecooked, in his mouth. That's how they ended up with a mess of things. Books laid out in a pile and scrolls unrolled, artistic sketches drawn and the floor barely seen.

But when he looked at her and she stared right back in simplicity, he questioned her actions... ((**Why go through all this trouble for something so simple for him**?))

iii.

((She already did))

To the whole world, they were extremely close friends, if not; being in an intimate relationship if not for the fact one was in an exclusive relationship. It didn't stop people, who didn't know who they were, from observing their status. In the busy streets of Academia, they were just two people lounging by the side among the mass of people.

They saw the man smile easily down at the young woman who proceeded to push him playfully. He held up a hand that looked like he conceded to her because the woman lit up and dragged him to a nearby ice cream vendor. "Noel, you promised! Just this once _please_..!"

The young man looked completely clueless and amazed at the variation of colours. The woman only ordered ice cream as they resided in their resting place again, chatting. The man's face was curious as he looked down. "...maybe should have..."

He took hold of her wrist, bringing her cone up to his mouth as he swiped his tongue over the sweet mound. They held their breath. He straightened, a thumb wiping the side of his lip as he nodded and they heard him say, "Huh, never tasted anything this sweet before. Not bad."

They swooned. They couldn't see her face, but her head was down, before tilting to the side to look up at him. She must have said something because surprise widened the man's eyes as he ruffled his hair. "...Really? Well, sure if..."

They left their space and moved on. But apparently it wasn't a typical date. And apparently they weren't together. Because they walked apart, hands weren't held and they seemed fine with it. They walked the same path with the man occasionally looking over his shoulder while the woman would sometimes clutch his sleeve to slow his pace.

The group saw the woman grasp a beautiful pendant wrapped around her neck and look up at the sky, eyes distant. _Well that said everything_, they whispered. But she dropped it when the man turned to face her, saying something about, "...been doing a lot of sky watching lately."

His eyes briefly flickered down and he gestured her forward. They nearly exclaimed in warning when the woman was about to step on a large puddle, unnoticed but she was wearing boots so it _should_ be okay...The young man looped an arm around her waist to hoist her over to his side and set her back on her feet. She bent forward to look at his side where the puddle was and thanked him. He waved her off and ushered her forward yet again.

His hand briefly rested on her back as he ducked to swipe another taste of her ice cream. He laughed, evading her reach as they turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

And the girls wondered ... ((**How can she not fall a little in love**?))

iv.

((For her, he would throw it away))

He said it all so casually.

That he'd protect her, be by her side while allowing her freedom.

The little things, from the way ((_they))_ locked eyes in unsaid agreement or how ((_they_)) moved in sync, ((_he_)) adjusting their position to lean into each other or how much they ((_she_)) began to rely on each other or how ((_they_)) just accept the outlook of their relationship as something more even though it wasn't or from the way how laid back ((_they_)) carried themselves around each other, the tension when they ((_he_)) weren't.

They'd seen it all.

She forgets it all so easily.

And as Serah looked at her fiancé with the world in her eyes, seeing him trapped and looking so damaged, it renewed her love for him yet again. Noel was facing away from their second private reunion but hearing it all with a conflicting expression.

Just when Serah was clueing something about her future relationship with Snow, Lightning caught the little movement of Noel's head turning to her as she said, "If I get tired of all this waiting," then Serah turned with a bright smile that Lightning saw pained him as he turned around to wipe the emotion off his face when Serah finished with, "I'm coming to get you."

Leaving the coliseum, Serah was furtively worked up to build a better future so Snow, 'Vanille' and 'Fang' wouldn't have to suffer alone, that they could be all together again with Lightning. Noel readily agreed and Hope, who watched the battle, was struck with startlingly clarity at how Noel could think to exclude himself while sacrificing everything for the world, for her while Serah missed out on it in her determination for the past.

Hope began with, "Serah listen, you're–"

But Noel cut him off, "Don't let things like this get you down. Remember, you'll see them soon enough in a better future."

"Yes, you're right. Let's do this, Noel!"

And there was nothing else Hope could say because they unknowingly shut him out when they went into their little conversations. From her place, Lightning frowned her disapproval.

And they shake their heads and think... ((**Where was his pride?**))

v.

((The world))

Caius swiped his blade, air unfolding into waves as he sheathed his blade. Serah Farron's eyes were blank, closing slowly as she was engulfed into the darkness and fell into her dream world of bliss.

Good. Her heart was easily pleased and he had dealt with both. As he stood, he watched the flow of the timeline. It needed to be definite that they were trapped.

He governed the worlds beside the seeress and he looked into hers.

She was surrounded by false people and he thought her content. But the world wavered when she looked out in the distance and he would tighten its leash by pushing forward those 'precious' people. Yet sometimes she would walk past them, eyes concentrating on a figure she no longer knew. The world obeyed her wishes and formed a shadow of Noel Kreiss.

Just when she was trying to grasp its identity, Caius vanquished the shadow and directed her to look at the mirror where she backed away in terror.

It was incomplete. He needed to keep watch of Serah Farron's dream or she'd awaken. They did anyway. They were doing this for the future to be _with_ their loved ones in a stable world, yet Caius knew everything.

Caius scoffed... ((**Who are they fooling**?))

vi.

((No one would believe them capable of it))

"Are you two...?"

Serah merely narrowed her eyes with her lips set. Noel shifted on his feet and raised a brow, a hand going to his hip.

"Well, it's just you know there's a rumour going 'round..."

Noel asserted dominance over the conversation with a sexy quirk of his lips, not counting that his hand moved to his blades or that the look in his eyes invited a fight. Serah huffed in response, crossing her arms that enhanced the view of her cleavage.

"It'll help a lot if you guys would just _talk_ instead. 'coz the things going on in my head when I saw you guys other the day–"

Serah scowled at the indecency while beside her there was a slide of metal being unsheathed.

"Uhm, ice cream is awesome yeah? Forget what I said! There's alot of misunderstandings, I thought I could clear it up for you guys. Travelling alone with no chaperone other than a moogle? That's a _big_ No No."

Serah's shoulders slumped as if this was replayed over and over and that there was no point in talking anymore. Noel, who was wiping his blade when Serah suspiciously looked at him, angled it toward him in a swift swing then rested it openly on his shoulder, shrugging.

"T-that was dangerous. I'm, uh, sorry. I guess it must be tiring to be accused of it so many times. You guys know what you're doing!"

Serah brightened considerably, finally smiling. Noel, with the point conceded to him, turned his attentions elsewhere. He grimaced when her elbow hit as he put away his weapon.

"So yeah, uh huh, got it. Crystal, understood, clear as the sky."

"We're just friends," Serah said gently, staying a hand on Noel's who hesitated the slightest bit on completely sheathing his blade upon hearing the other continue the tirade. Her hand pressed down and there was a click of metal being cased.

_He went to see for himself because they told him, 'As if those two would do that. They're really not like that, trust me.'_

Sazh was watching the hand that could stop the young man who ventured through the timeline, in spite of the misery befalling him that he fought many in return and risk his life in exchange for the world, from a simple smile and he was in awe of their ignorance... ((**Is it really what **_**they**_** say?**))

vii.

((Only they will know))

Hope found them, dread clawing at him, as he dropped down to the airship where Noel's head was bowed as he held Serah's motionless body. Ashen white skin peeked from around his shoulder where Serah's eyes were closed and Hope held back his anguish.

Noel cradled her body and weaved his fingers carefully through pink tresses. He was mumbling, "_I thought she was safe..."_

Everyone couldn't believe it... ((**What will happen next**?))

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XIV. Runway <span>_

_((_**DLC Costumes**_))_

Going through the Historia Crux always had been pleasant. Going out, always made Serah flush.

Golden light radiated from their bodies, leaving her body humming as they materialized. In that moment, she always caught glimpses of tight muscles if she ever faced Noel. While her clothes merely shed to show little or darkened to meld with her skin, it never completely disappeared as Noel's did when he emerged with only small patches of his top visible. Thank Etro his pants were always there. Then clothes quickly drew over their skins as they entered a new timeline, recognizing their alien presence in its plane as they set foot.

She saw his toned body, tan skin momentarily wiring her brain to vacancy and flashing decadent images of things she shouldn't even be thinking of. Even without the glimpses, he really had a defined body. Noel never seemed to take notice. "Hmm, ruins, empty skies and monsters; not really my thing but who am I to decide. You up for it, Serah?"

His pants made it impossible for her to imagine how he looked from the waist below and maybe she was a little relieved because she was distracted enough. "It led us here so I'm prepared for anything."

Noel nodded, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Going by the look of things, looks like we'll have to go digging around. Ready?"

Serah thought at least it was his hand. There was a slight pressure on her shoulder, not that she could feel anything. Her armor was too compact to feel anything warm. "This is making me feel prickly," she knocked her own arm, "It's too sturdy to move around in."

"I know what you mean. But it's not like we can change back," Noel gave her a pointed look, "After all, we left what we had in the last timeline."

Serah smiled sheepishly, "Well I thought that there's no point in carrying extra items. We have what we have so it's all we need, right?"

"Right. And didn't you just say you wanted to change?"

"It can't be helped," she fidgeted, growing almost annoyed, "I mean, how am I supposed to move around freely like this? I can't always rely on you pushing me out of the way instead of moving myself!"

"If you put it like that..."

"I should have kept my old clothes," she sulked, "at least I can move around without a hunk of metal weighing me down."

"And change back to that swimsuit of yours?" Noel drawled, stretching an arm. For some reason, she flushed. Noel saw it and raised a brow, "What, it just hit you now? Well, it doesn't matter. It wasn't suitable for battle anyway. At least this is the good stuff," but he looked down at his armour and scowled.

"It attracts too much attention, I think," Serah said. "Oh, Noel! Why don't we –"

"I was planning to do that anyway."

"But you didn't even let me finish."

"Didn't need to. You were like that when you got that swimsuit and I'm getting tired of dragging this on me,"

–

It annoyed her for reasons she didn't want to further elaborate on. The first time she had changed because her outfit had been ineffective from overuse so she chose a fitting tribal pattern. It was comfortable to move around in and she liked the colour designs. When Noel first saw her in it, his long glance down and up made her twitch; his lips curved in a bemusing fashion. "It suits you," was all he said.

She tried to ignore it but it warmed her. "Noel, I think you need to change too," she started.

Noel shook his head. "I can still work in this."

"We need to be more prepared," she reasoned.

–

Noel cracked his neck, side to side. He rolled his shoulders, sighing as they yet again waited for another costume change. While he was content with what he had – it did its job, after all – Serah was less than enthusiastic. Her armour had been damaged to the point that he was dragged back to that store she rushed to.

She spun, looking this way and that. Serah nodded. The black long, sleeveless coat had an attached shield over her arm to better defend her while exposing her to the elements. It wasn't suffocating as her last changes and she was beginning to adore this outfit. She was almost eager to see Noel because he was annoyed at their last attires.

She guessed she should stop hoping because every time he stepped out, he was covered more than last.

"Serah."

She spun and her smile was forced once he was in her sight. Forget it. He was covered head to toe, literally. She couldn't even see those blue eyes underneath the hood. "Uh, so how is it?"

He shrugged, "It'll do for now, I guess."

"Right," was all she managed.

–

Just as they were passing through Academia, Serah caught sight of two armours on display. Noel was yawning as far as she could tell with his face covered. He absentmindedly continued on without her while she stood facing the window shop. With a quick glance at him, she sneaked into the store. Mog flew back and forth in a sweat and decided that Serah was safe and occupied but tugged at Noel's hood, "Serah's gone, kupo!"

With the hood falling back down, Mog could see how alert Noel's eyes became. "She was just right _there_. For the love of...Oh no, don't tell me." He shook his head, finished scanning their immediate surroundings when he spotted a familiar store. "Not again."

Pink hair flashed in the glass window and she waved at him to come in before disappearing behind a curtain. Noel looked up at the sky for guidance, finding none and trudged back into the tiresome shop. He noted that they had a new male employee behind the counter. Crossing his arms, he warded away curious eyes. "Noel, are you there?"

"Right here. Do I really have to ask, Serah?"

"Nope," she chirped.

"We talked about this."

She ignored him. The curtain whipped back and Noel prepared himself.

He eyed her, seeing how pleasing it was on her. Not as well as her Summoners garb, but it was one of her better ones. Some green cloth was partially wrapped around her front, beneath a long white sweater just reached above her slim thighs and black stockings still covered what peeked between the sweater and high boots embedded with knee caps. It was very form-fitting, he noticed, which was not unpleasant.

"Noel, what do you think?" She stopped, a bit breathless at seeing those blue eyes again that she couldn't help smiling.

"Looks good."

"I found something for you too!"

Noel stiffened, wearily eyeing the male employee who kept changing expressions as he ogled Serah, holding his new threads. He challenged the employee –' _You wanna start something_?' – a fierce glare that said it all as he snatched the garment and disappeared. "This will be the last time, you hear me?" Noel called out.

"Maybe," she replied. Her heart beat fast when she heard the drop of garments to the floor.

"I'll run off before you get me back in here, you'll see," she heard him mutter. He grunted and she could hear the stretch of fabric. Serah rolled her eyes. Time ticked pass and she pulled the curtain aside when it sounded like he wasn't moving. Noel didn't even react, taking stride of her routine behaviour.

He looked uncertain as he looked down at himself and Serah had to step closer. While he was busy angling his arm to better look at it, she fussed over. Her palm smoothed over his lapel, down to the hem of the dress shirt. She finished, laying her hands on his shoulder. So when she looked up to see his approval, he was looking down at her with an unreadable expression. "Do you like it?"

Noel shrugged. He reached to take hold of her ponytail, slung lazily over her shoulder, "It's strange, I never see you wear it like this."

She observed her hair in his hand, pink tendrils rubbing between his fingers, "It got caught when I was changing so I put it down. It's tiresome to keep fixing my hair."

"Really? Well, I wouldn't know." With a last feel he pulled away, feeling silk slide against his hand. He waited for her to step back but when she continued to examine her hair with a hand while the other still rested on him, he nudged with, "You know, I need to change, so why don't you step back and let me–"

"Hmm, what for? We're getting these."

He opened his mouth to retort but when she was began to fix his lopsided belt, his mind blanked and this time, he truly gave up. He ran a hand through his hair and kept it there in frustration. The fact she always managed to get him into these things were mind boggling. The male employee was shot with a demanding glare, "You there. We'll take these."

"Yes sir! Thank you for your purchase. Come again!"

'_Over my dead body,'_ Noel thought.

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XV. Masquerade.<span>_

It all started with a dream and their adventure began. But now, there was a strange air between them that neither acknowledged but kept challenging that boundary with casual touches here and there that both never outwardly expressed too much on it. So it was perfectly fine with Noel whenever Serah kept clutching his bicep be it instinctively or not; he didn't really care. And Serah didn't mind at all when his hands were on her, from a simple touch to guide her to encouragement. There was never a need to speak of it.

–

_((_**Serah**_))_

Mog cowered beneath the thick leaves of the large tree as light rain poured from above. Already anticipating Serah's grab, he flew and disappeared into the canopy. It was cowardly of him leaving them on the ground, but he was too frightened to think. After an encounter with rather large monster appeared in a rift, Mog already knew the deaths of his companions if they engaged. He urgently yelled for them to run as he flew off. Noel immediately turned back and grasped Serah's arm as they ran like hell back to the wilderness before they were forced to fight.

Serah sighed, looking up and saw the resemblance of Mog's plush body, "I promise I won't hold onto you, Mog. Will you come down?"

When the moogle peeked, the first thing he caught was a flash of brown hair overhead of Serah's pink head then her eyes. Sun-tanned arms caged her against the tree and Mog suddenly felt like disappearing when Noel's gaze rose above as well.

Judging by the space between their bodies, they weren't totally pressed up against each other. Noel shielded her from the onslaught of rain as he studied pathways to climb while Serah worriedly pushed hair out of his face. When it still fell to his eyes, she untied her hair, made a quick movement and twist that a short ponytail sat atop his head that made Noel did a double-take in the midst of her motions.

He stared incredulously. His head was bent close to hers so she quietly admired the myriad specks of cobalt of his eyes. She smiled opposed to his dumbstruck frown. "Let's get climbing. I'm getting nervous with the monsters close by." She quickly presented her back to him when he opened his mouth, noting how defined his arms were. "Give me a push will you?"

Noel gritted his teeth then pushed her up. She latched onto a branch, trying to find a footing while he kept her balanced. She crawled to a near branch while he talked her through, "Yeah, that's right, nice and easy. No, the other branch. Mog, stay right there." He was frighteningly powerful, hair drenched with a fierce expression that made his eyes brighter as he heaved himself up. They sat in the dark.

Serah held her knees close, wearily eyeing the ground below them. Noel was completely relaxed, resting an arm on a knee with the other leg stretched out. Sometime along the night, the distance shortened until she fitted herself into his space. While he maintained his posture, he had to widen his legs to accommodate her body between them.

She tensed when a low growl resounded below. When Noel didn't say anything, she checked on him. His chest was still steadily breathing behind her back. Her pink head bumped his chin as she raised her gaze to his. Noel clutched her palm when she thought to prod him playfully and blue eyes reminded her of a coming storm. She didn't protest when he caught her chin and angled her head for his viewing.

His eyes were narrowed and Serah knew that meant he was in deep thought. Maybe Noel didn't even realize what he was doing so she waited. Her lips were parted with a tug of her chin with his fingers and his gaze went straight down.

If anyone accused her of betrayal because her heart was pounding for somebody else, she couldn't deny it. It was easier looking at him now because the intensity of his stare wasn't on her eyes but her mouth. Serah swallowed and he felt it against his hand. Noel briefly glanced at her again and made a small movement and she felt something soft and sweet slide in her mouth. Her eyes widened. His fingers pushed her mouth closed as he leaned back against the tree bark. "Chew, Serah."

And she did. "Mmph, it's so sweet."

"Want more?"

"Yes please." She opened her mouth when he popped another fruit straight in. "Aren't you going to eat too, Noel?"

"Already did."

She ate in contentment, licking the juice on her lips and Noel wondered why he was drawn to the action. He leaned his head back, his other arm holding onto another branch to keep them steady and blamed it on the fatigue. "I'll keep watch."

((**Noel**))

_After the tiring night, they leapt down. Noel was frowning when he undid his short ponytail, tossing it back to her when the wind crumpled her hair to her face. "Here, use this."_

"_I think we're done here."_

"_Oh yeah."_

–

She found him sprawled on the sofa, arms outstretched and legs spread. His head was laid back and he lifted it to glance at her. "Oh, it's you. What're you doing here?"

Serah stepped in and he made no move to straighten his posture. Noel was lazily watching her under those bangs as she made her way towards him. "I'm just a little tired." Serah didn't hesitate the slightest bit to collapse beside him, their knees bumping and thighs touching. He was a bit unnerved at how relaxed they were and the fact that she intruded in his territory. "Finally we've made it back. I'm so exhausted."

"Hmm."

"I don't want to do anything tomorrow," she sighed, letting her head fall back and rest on his arm, "I want to relax."

"Yeah."

"I'll probably be in bed all day."

That conjured images in his head that Noel decided was not appropriate so he said, "Me too." He was conscious of her movement when she breathed in deep. She scented the essence of him, heady oak, and rich of air after a storm. He didn't budge when she tried pushing at him, "Noel, move."

"Go back to your room."

"But I'm _tired_."

"I'm not carrying you back."

"That's why; move!"

"I was here first." Their eyes locked in battle. "Serah, I've always made sure you were comfortable. Now we're at a place with multiple rooms with furnishing and a shower. And you chose to stay in _my _room instead of yours? Telling me to move off _my_ couch?"

"That's what I'm telling you," Serah said solemnly.

"I'm not moving," he told her gravely.

Serah tried nudging his legs close for more leg space but he was stubborn. He reached out to grab her shoulder when she tipped to the side after rebounding by force. Noel kept it there, grip light if she chose to stay and closed his eyes. He could easily just pin her down to stop her from squirming. He amended that, knowing she would never be still.

Noel tested that thought by tightening his hold that brought her closer, her breasts meshing against him. He looked down at bright blue eyes, brimming with energy, "I'm going to use what energy I have left to cart you outta here to your bed so you can have all the space you want but if I get too tired, don't complain if I'll collapse as well."

"We'll still be fighting for space."

Noel thought about that, banishing it when it came to them being tangled in all sorts of position. He cleared his throat. "True," he agreed, "But at least it's more comfy." She scoffed but kept quiet. "Quit moving," he mumbled and she stilled. Noel filed the information away, releasing his grip.

"Aren't you going to sleep in your bed?"

He smoothly dodged with, "There's an idea; why don't you rest there instead?" For once, she was quiet and just when Noel was drifting off to the sound of her steady breathing, she spoke. "I'm alright here." Then her head fell onto his shoulder, curling into him.

They dozed off, still muttering nonsense for the last word until sleep claimed them.

**((Noel & Serah))**

Maybe it was Mog that disturbed them, but the aching muscles and cramps told him the couch was no longer suitable to sleep in. Noel grunted, feeling no blood rushing through his left arm, a clear sign that Serah had fallen asleep on it again. He carefully took his arm back, swaying when he stood and cracked his body. Noel was about to leave when he forgot his partner was still a predicament. No doubt she'd be hurting for this when she woke up too. "Serah," Noel murmured, nudging her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he sighed, reaching to adjust her instead. As soon as Serah was in his arms for him to position her to lay down, she latched onto his neck, gripping him in a dead lock.

Noel didn't want to think too much on what to do because his back was beginning to hurt at the extra weight so he scooped her up and went to the bedroom. Navigating in the dark resulted in a hit in the knee and a crushed toe. '_It was supposed to be only me,'_ Noel sulked; already knowing two bodies would be fighting for space in sleep in his bed. He was tempted to drop Serah unceremoniously but his upbringing bitched back. He dropped onto the bed, thanking the gods for inventions of pillows.

Noel untangled her grip successfully then froze when she started to move around. "Nngh," he tried to look innocent when she looked at him. "S'my bed."

"It's mine."

He bit back an explosive groan when she slid down against him to find blankets. Serah didn't seem to notice his ridged disposition, instead blearily felt around for the sheets. She mumbled something about the chill and Noel murmured back some nonsense in an attempt to distract his current state. He wildly thought about what to do with his hands because he was pulled to drag her back and slant his mouth over hers. "Mm... where is it..."

He decided to cross his hands behind his head. Noel gritted his teeth when her hands accidently petted his hips on the search for those damn sheets. "I think it fell to the floor," he managed to sound somewhat normal.

When Serah started to tilt off the bed to reach for it, he sat up, muscles bunching under her soft thighs and he missed the moment when her eyes regained awareness. He sighed tiredly as he threw it around her shoulders to encase her in a cocoon, more for his benefit to deny himself the feel of her. "There you go," he spoke softly, adjusting it around her head to tuck loose strands.

"Thank you, Noel." He laid back as she started to move off, her cheeks flushed, feeling the ridged outline of abs under her hand as she used him to hold her weight. Looking under her lashes, she saw the tense outline of his eyes. She quickened her movement as she lay back beside him. Great, she was probably heavy. Sleep disappeared completely. Noel's breathing was regular. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope."

She struggled to sit up in her cocoon, Noel lending a hand. "How long did we sleep?"

"Probably a couple of hours; its past midnight."

Maybe it should have felt strange considering their circumstances but it no longer did. It was natural as going through the day. As usual, his warmth left an imprint on her skin through the layers of clothes. Noel grunted when she fell back onto his arm. He tried to establish his space. Serah wouldn't have any of it. "My bed, my rules," he shot back. When she made another move to sit up, his arm pinned her down on her chest. "You'll get lost and hurt trying to find your way back in the dark. That's why I told you to go back to your room earlier."

She turned her head to him, finding spiked hair in a tousled mess with the pillow behind his head. It was rather endearing."You wouldn't shut up about it and I was tired."

He whipped his head to look back at her, not bothering to conceal his smile at her grumbled face with the sheets cushioning her face. "Do you really want to get started on that again?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XVI. Essential.<span>_

((**Serah**)) & ((**Noel**))

_She envies Fang and Vanille. In her drifting psyche, she longs for companionship. It is a human need. Even though she shouldn't have thought it, not wanting another to suffer as she is._

_She is all alone in the dark, air so chill that a thin layer of ice coats her skin. But she is blind even to her own colours. Her body is light and drifts along a stream of nothingness. _

_She does not regret it._

On their journey, they had found hidden messages near the stone rocks in New Bodhum 700 A.F.\\

It had taken awhile until the grief faded to a numbing pain and his mind cleared to at least understand what he had to do next. He had to find her. From the future, she had written that message. Somewhere, she still existed. His instincts stirred, functioning his body to its agility as he readied for his long journey.

Misery whispered that he wasn't worthy of being her guardian. He found her once and he'll do it again. So he went to search.

_Once in a while, she wonders if she can project herself in people's dream but as hard as she tries she remains in the dark. How does Lightning do it... Her mood drops. Her last words to her sister was to never forget her then Lightning encasing herself in crystal, sitting upon the empty throne. _

_She tugs insistently at her clothes. It makes her feel like a child again, just known as Lightning's younger sister and Snow's fiancée. It is significant during her talk with her sister because she will always remain that way but now is the time to get out. She has her own identity and it nearly suffocates her remaining in her old skin. There will always be a bond no matter how much they change._

_Serah questions if she will always been seen as being taken care of. She shakes her head. It is no time for pity, her friends will always think well of her. Then her mind begins to wander to the faces she knows well and there is a familiar face of dark hair and electric blue eyes that lingers._

He remembered this plane. Serah favoured the breeze and little creatures stumbling past. Its vastness was full of life, something that evaded her throughout the journey aside from their companionship. Until they stumbled upon more life that was doomed until they fixed the paradoxes. Heck, their partnership was one. Even knowing the end, it was something she embraced. He wanted to give back what she truly craved, something that he didn't recognize until then.

But that didn't matter and he shook it off. He stepped back to travel into the Historia Crux.

_Her thoughts constantly drift in no order. _

_She only catches a glimpse of Bhunivelze. She wonders what else is there. She sighs and twists in her psyche. In her endless drifting, she wants a bed. Something still and solid, soft and unmovable that she feels safe in, curled. There is no comfortable position to be in._

_It didn't even have to be a bed, she tries to reason with whatever divinity that is listening. There is no answer and she wants to scream, then she does because no one can hear. Noel enters her thoughts because sometimes he does serve as a form of pillow. It is better than the hard earth, ragged trees and cold stone slabs so he lets her. _

_Now she wants a blanket._

Noel fought off another monster, disappearing into the night.

He wiped off the sweat with a shrug of his shoulder, still gripping his blades. It was much harder hunting by himself. He was used to Serah anchoring the other sides of the wave of monsters at bay. This wasn't going well and he needed to retreat.

There was too many in his way to go through the gate so he opted for another route.

_A thought strikes her. She lifts herself. Or she think she does because she can't tell left and right or which ways anymore. But it does not matter because everyone is in a safe future; that future at the cost of her life. She died in Noel's arms! Oh Etro, just when things were going so well and everyone..._

_And since she is no longer there, she thinks of how her friends puts the blame on Noel. They didn't know Noel like she knows him. How will he explain her death? _

_Panic races through her and she struggles even harder to escape, to shatter from this eternal reality and go back because he needs her._

Noel looked on with a blank expression at the empty throne. His hands come up and he knew it was his fault the goddess no longer sat on her throne. Unknowingly playing into Caius's warped plans to bring back the seeress, he should've fought harder to not let the blade sink into flesh.

There was no point thinking about it.

He climbed the steps, tempted to kneel before the crystal throne to beg for Serah Farron to return.

The goddess denied fate once and it cost them the future. But that was done and dusted, humans still carrying on past the once bleak, now forgotten, future that he only held the memories of. Perhaps she would reward him even in death. There was a low chuckle, so deep and ambiguous, that Noel instinctively reached for his blades. "The goddess was weak. Does she grant wishes to the chosen few? It is what caused this disaster."

"Caius."

"Am I mistaken? Perhaps I shall prove to you how I have transcended. Consider this small gift as a token of our brief companionship."

There was a bright light that blinded him.

_There is a grumble and a ripping sound and she wildly looks around. Her eyes opens wide in the darkness and something pulls her._

_She is falling –!_

Warmth seeped through her and there was a blow of fresh air as gravity pulled her down. Sunlight streamed beneath her lids and she didn't dare to open her eyes. Serah tried to get used to her bearings, feeling alien and unused to living. Noises drifted noisily like a blur, static hurting her ears.

But Noel was around her, soothing her. She registered strong arms holding her delicately but a hand had gripped her fabric so tightly as if it was the only comfort he could draw from her, his heartbeat erratically drumming between them. In her weak state, she heard Noel's choked whisper, "There you are, Serah . . . I've been looking for you."

Words were dried and raspy as she spoke, "I . . . I-I'm back."

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XVII. Investigation<span>_

((**Noel &** **Serah**_))_

It all started with Mog innocently asking, "What is that thing on your arm, kupo?"

"It's a band," Serah explained, gripping the golden band locked around her bicep.

"For what, kupo?"

"Oh, I didn't think about it really."

"Ooh kupo. Noel, why are there are so many circles around your neck?"

"It's a necklace from my village."

And sometime along the conversation with Mog flying in between them, their curiosity for each other's worn accessory grew and they found themselves drawn closer. Serah brushed strands away from his ear to peek if he wore any earrings while Noel examined the golden band's intricate design. "I thought for sure you'd wear one," she said while he answered with, "I don't plan to."

Then she moved onto holding onto his necklace to look at the ornaments; he nearly pulled away when he felt her breathing close. Noel steered clear of her necklace, choosing to ignore her choker in favor of the straps that looked like held up her top and leaned over her shoulder to see that the straps intersected at the back. He let his head fall forward when she tugged on his necklace closer. He pulled one strap and let it smack down on her skin making her jump, "Ouch! Noel!" She glared at him while he massaged her back with his fingers. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

There was a momentary silence and they reached again.

Next, she held his right hand where black chords wrapped the length of his arm and was thrilled to see more ornaments rooted onto it on his wrist, where the chord finally joined as a single ring around his middle finger. With her head bowed, he used his free hand to awkwardly manoeuvre over to where a tie held her hair up. He twisted the round adornment. "This is beautiful, Noel," Serah whispered and he felt her caress the rings and skin, "What's this for?"

He shrugged, "To keep my arm steady. I'm good with both hands but I rely too much on my right for attacking so I make sure I don't waver an inch in battle."

"So that metal bracer on your left is kind of a defence? I saw that you have bandaged your arm underneath."

"You can say it like that."

He only let go to turn when the small creature said, "Wow, you guys have so much on you, kupo!"

Noel canted a look at Mog, "That's how we like it. I have no problem with you going as you are,"

Something in his voice made Mog defensive, "I'm a moogle, kupo! You aren't dressing me in those things, kupo!"

"Didn't say a thing about it, buddy." All the while, Serah was tracing the angel wings on his back. Curiously, there was script written below it and she smoothened his shirt and felt his muscles tense up while she tried to decipher the small writing. There was a whoosh of air on her face and she straightened when he turned back. Catching a glimpse of more tribal designs on his belt and sash, she went for it, hearing him sigh as he looked over her. He raised a brow when he discovered the cut out fashion of her attire at the waist. She was showing skin there too; just when he was about to investigate further, there was a small crisis.

"Whoa, careful there," he said taking a small step back when she started to fiddle with the large silver rings of his belts a little too closely and he felt his body react. He tensed to keep himself controlled while Serah's mouth was turned down in dismay at the interruption of her inspection. "Just watch your hands, yeah?" She rolled her eyes and he tugged her back closer to look at her earrings while Serah grumbled at his shoulder.

She twitched then relaxed when he lightly traced her ear. Serah wondered, "Is all this I see a culture from your time?"

"Never really thought about it. I guess it is."

She squirmed when his fingers brushed the shell of her ear to move away the hair that blocked his vision of her paired earrings. A shiver went down her spine when he sighed deeply as her hair tangled with his fingers. To distract herself, she spied the storage pack resting behind him and his weapon holster. "Don't even think about it."

"I was just looking. Are you done?"

He let her hair fall back. They eyed each other. Serah played with the hanging belt on his pants then made it swing back where it made a dull sound before picking it up again. In turn, Noel curved his hand on her hip, thumb resting on her midriff, wondering, "What's this design you got here?"

"It's the emblem of Lightning's shield." Noel tilted his head, lightly tracing the symbols. "On the back, I think there's something like a throne."

Blue eyes looked up at her at that, "No, really? Let me see that." She nearly jumped when she felt his palms on the bare skin of her waist as Noel turned her himself. "You do have it there. Are those script I see? It's too small for me to read."

"I kind of just woke up with this on me the night you appeared so I wouldn't know."

"Interesting."

His hands dropped and she faced back. There was a curious silence.

"You hungry?" he finally said.

"A bit."

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XVIII. Battlefield<span>_

_((_**Cast**_))_

Life was too short and Serah had enough of this – this confusing courtship. Could it be called that? Maybe. She didn't know what to call it. There was no outright declaration. Noel wasn't like that. That didn't stop her from indulging him, dragging him from his firm belief on whatever they were doing and holding him to her.

So while watching him scour the never ending land, miles away from the village, Serah decided. His strong back was facing her and she was reminded how she clung onto them. She shook herself. "Noel, how do you feel about me?"

She saw Noel tense, swinging his gaze to her over his shoulder. He rubbed his neck, breaking their stare and shifted his stance to face her. He took on a few moments, and as expected, she could never rattle him. "What brought this on?" She waited patiently. Noel let out a long breathe, the heel of his hand rubbing his eye. "Snow wouldn't like this."

Her temper rose but she chained it down, "I thought we talked about this already. He doesn't have anything to do with your commitment," Serah said simply.

"He has everything to do with _this_," Noel countered. She disliked how he demeaned their relationship.

"Maybe." She looked intently into his eyes, saw him shake. "This decision is ours, something we've made."

"I won't say anything carelessly."

"_Carelessly_?"

"Oh Etro, Serah, I didn't mean –"

"You think what I'm asking is careless? I can't believe you'd say that!" Serah shouted, finally unleashing her temper. "Let me get this straight. I'm being serious and you believe this is unimportant. After all we've done, I didn't think you'd brush it away so _carelessly_."

"That's not it," Noel raised his voice, taking few steps forward. Her heart thundered. "You have no idea how much I want to admit it. How I want you in my arms, to be with me. You want to ask? I'll give you answer when we're free because if I do it right now, Serah, I want to take you and show the world that you choose to be with me, that it's not only me that that's feeling this." His gaze strayed to her pendant. "And that nothing stands between us anymore. But I can't. Not until this is all over."

The frustration and longing burned in those deep blue eyes, jaws clenched, expression so fierce that it took her breath away. If only she knew. The way her sky blue eyes shone, aching for an unfulfilled wish, made him want to give her everything. _Damn it._

–

It had been so coveted, once terrifying and unforgivable that they were torn from each other in the space of time. But when she found her way back to him, every rule had been broken. Everything had become a meaningless blur in their continued discovery of each other hidden behind the curtain of propriety. The day was fast approaching and Noel couldn't stand it, pulling her back into him. She soothed him as he engulfed her form, "I'm right here, Noel. Don't worry about it." Serah whispered, "As long as you're with me, we can handle it."

His grip tightened. She waited patiently while he sorted his thoughts. Noel sighed. When he released her, Serah leaned up to give a quick kiss to the tense line of his mouth. They stepped out of the shadows of the trees and walked the path. The doors were open, celebration sounding out.

Noel trailed behind Serah, even as they entered. All eyes turned to them and shouts rang out. "The heroes are back!" "Serah! I'm missed you so much!" "Noel, my man!"

People he didn't knew surrounded her, hugging and yanking her to the next person. He stood, isolated. A few clapped him on the shoulder; he welcomed it. They followed to Serah's side soon after. He crossed his arms. A man sidled beside him. "Great job on the whole saving the world, kid."

"Wasn't just me," Noel said.

He laughed, "You sure a modest one!"

Noel nodded absentmindedly, tracking Serah's movements. In the midst of things, she looked over her shoulder to glance at him. He gave her a small salute. Lebreau joined him. "You're not so bad after all, Noel."

"Is that right? Well I guess there was no helping how you thought."

As things quieted down, Snow made himself known. "Serah!" The crowd parted for him as people detached themselves from Serah's side at his approach. Serah shifted so Noel would be in her line of vision. She gave Snow a small smile, fingers nervously twisting her hem. "Hello, Snow."

As he snatched her up in his big arms and swung her, Serah caught Noel's frown. She hugged him back and patted his arm to bring her back down. "I'm so glad you're alright! The things you did," he looked down at her, adoration shining in his eyes, "Etro, you're an amazing woman Serah. I'm happy you're to be my –"

"It wasn't all me," Serah interrupted, knowing how tense Noel was as the crowd cheered. "Everyone help us and it was Noel that defeated Caius in Valhalla."

He tried to bring her closer and she was pretty sure Noel was about to snap. Serah stopped him, stepping out of his embrace. Snow looked confused but recovered fast. "There's a lot to catch up on, Serah. What Hope made is unbelievable. I'll show you around after this is over. The wedding is –

"Actually, Snow, I need to talk to you."

He glanced down, seeing the absence of the pendant.

In the ensuing silence, the quiet became a thick tension. People began stepping out, knowing they needed privacy while Snow stared silently, while Serah looked elsewhere. Among them was Hope who looked back, shaking his head and walking away when Lebreau tried to remove Noel as well. The young man stood still. Lebreau's lips parted, glancing at the trio and left.

Snow turned his attention to Noel; heart beating as understanding came through. "Don't tell me, Serah..."

Serah said, "We need to talk about this."

"Don't tell me that!"

Noel immediately reacted, walking forward, "Don't shout at her like that."

Snow growled, meeting the younger man. "I'll be the hell whoever I want to be when I just found out that the woman I love is leaving me!" Snow grabbed Noel's collar, yanking him up. "You! I trusted you to take care of her! Not fucking steal her away!"

Noel shoved him off, aggression taking over. "I did! I kept watch of her. I was there when she lost hope, worrying for her sister and absent fiancé, when she couldn't stand the pressure of saving the future, her life. Everything! _Where were you_?"

"She understood! I had to leave! I promised to find Lightning –"

"And that's where you screwed up. Let you do everything huh? What about what she wanted? You couldn't even give her credit for taking care of herself! No, you had your friends take care of her too."

Snow pulled back his fist, furious. Noel caught it, but didn't expect the knee to the stomach. He grunted, falling to his knee. Snow dragged him back up, fisting his shirt. Noel tried to push away the pain, snarling. Serah rushed between them. "Don't hurt him, Snow! Listen to me, just listen!"

His angry attention focused on her. Noel warned, "Don't you even dare, Snow. I swear to Etro, I will have you on your knees."

Snow stepped back, a hand running through his hair. "No... I would never do that."

Noel dropped to the floor, still smarting from the big man's hit. Serah tried tending to Noel but he gently pushed her hands away, "I'm alright, Serah. Took even worse hits than this." Snow paced, occasionally throwing them a furious look, whipping his hands in the air. He wanted to pummel the boy hero. They stood, Noel shifting away from the woman.

"Snow, I'm really sorry," Serah began, "I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Snow scrubbed a hand down his face, "It was all for you Serah. I wanted you happy."

"I was happy but I realized how selfish I was. This relationship we had was always me relying on you. That wasn't healthy. It wasn't fair to you," she told him.

"I didn't care! I don't give a damn as long are you were with me –"

"No, listen to me. During my journey, there were so many things I've learned and experienced and you weren't there. I'm not blaming you for that."

"We're together now."

"But we didn't make it together. I never once regretted what we had, Snow. You're still important to me."

"Just tell me this. Why? Why him?"

Serah glanced at Noel, finding strength in his presence. "He helped me find myself." There was more to say on but it would only enrage the man even more. "That's all you need to know."

Snow bowed his head, collapsing against the wall. "I just... I can't believe it... That kid, are you sure Serah?"

Noel stiffened, his frame becoming a hulk of tension. "He isn't a kid, Snow –"

"He's eighteen."

"Just as old as I was when we got engaged," Serah bit her tongue, immediately regretting the reminder. "Age doesn't define him with what he went through. Snow, just understand that."

The silence broke her heart. They couldn't touch each other in comfort, knowing it would be too cruel for the defeated man in front of them. Serah knew it was hard, the years they had together before them would make it difficult to maintain their friendship with their history. Would Snow ever forgive her? She could only hope.

Noel spoke, "Snow, I never intended to do something like this."

"Just as I promised Lightning too. Except looks like I failed, didn't I."

"There were a lot of things going on; you can't handle them all."

Snow chuckled, "That's about right. I did what Lightning told me to do. Helped and everything. But I should have known the moment Serah told me Lightning sent you." There was nothing Noel could say. "You have no idea how much I want to beat you kid, it's because of Serah I'm not doing it. You know how many years I've known her? The things I went through for her?" the bitter sound in his voice sent Serah into despair. "Longer than your time travels!"

"I don't care how you mark it," Noel said. "I know her, too."

Snow said, "Go." There was a split second of tension when no one moved until Noel turned around and went, brushing his arm against hers in comfort. Alone, Serah quietly took out the pendant in her pouch and approached him who watched her. She knelt, passing it on his hand and closing it with her palm. "Thank you for everything, Snow. I wish you every happiness." They stared, memories passing over until Serah broke it when it ventured too long and before Snow could reach for her, she left.

–

"I don't know what your problem is," Noel said, waving his hand between them, "so why don't you just rest easy and back off, alright?"

Gadot, once again, was in his face. "Mind telling me what that was about, kid?"

"Not really," he said offhandedly. "It's not something you are involved in."

The bigger man cracked his knuckles. "Oh yeah?"

"Stop it," Serah said tiredly, quietly shutting the door. "Leave him alone, Gadot." When she passed Noel, her fingers reached for a light touch and he faithfully followed her into the night.

"What the hell just happened?" Gadot exploded.

"It's not any of our business," Sazh told them.

"Do you know something about this?" Yuj asked. Maqui turned with him, hands deep in pockets as the blonde glowered under his goggles. Sazh suspiciously eyed them, inching away.

"It's more than you think." Hope sighed, preparing to leave. "Look, Sazh is correct. It will do anyone of you no good." And left them contemplating on the changes in the dark.

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XVIV. Behind the Scenes<span>_

_((_**Extras**_))_

_Alternate opening of Scene IV – Seek_

Noel landed painfully on the ground. He shook his head, looking for Serah. He panicked until a weight shoved him back down. His head slammed back to the earth. "Was looking for you," he mumbled in the dirt. Noel pushed himself up on his arms, patiently waiting until she rolled off. "You know, I don't mind, but we should really stop how we end up like this with my face on the ground. You hurt?"

He felt the trembling on his back when she groaned, "I think I bumped my head bounced on your back several times."

"That'll explain why my back is throbbing aside from you landing on me. Other than that, do you need a moment?" He wanted to search her himself but he didn't want to move her. He was getting used to this.

"Just a bit, Noel." She sighed and he felt the cool air brush his neck.

He collapsed again. "Take your time."

–

_After Ending of Scene VIII – Playhouse_

Sometimes, Noel was amazed with how easily Serah could turn violent.

The man that was the victim of her never ending assault was gasping for help. Noel shook his head. It was the man that had grabbed her in the dance floor. He was already dealt with by Noel's unwavering glower. When they crossed paths on the way out of Serendipity, Noel grabbed his blades as a final word of warning. A wind rushed past him and he froze when Serah began attacking.

In between cries of help, the man kept apologizing for his grab. Noel didn't really want to interfere when Serah was in a rage.

He watched as she raised her foot and stabbed all four inches of her heel into the man's hand.

–

_Stream scene in Scene XII – Glass Part 2_

Serah puffed her cheeks to keep in her laughter. Maybe she shouldn't have dragged Noel.

His harem pants made it difficult for him to navigate so he stood completely still, irritation lining his mouth. He directed his darkened gaze to her, "_You_. If you had the littlest bit of patience, this wouldn't happen. What were you thinking just dragging me here? I'm soaked, Serah."

"But Noel, this is fun!"

"What's fun for you doesn't mean it's fun for me."

He endured humiliation when even Mog started splashing him. Serah took pity and tried to keep Mog away from Noel. But when Mog repeatedly kept dodging her, Serah chased after him. Her foot hit a rock and she fell.

She heard him curse just as she hit the water. The ground shook and water splashed just as hands lifted her out of the stream and brought her back to land. "You keep doing this and I'll be thinking you're out to get me." She saw his frown when he parted strands stuck on her face. "There, that's better. Looked like you took a nasty fall but I don't see anything wrong. How you feeling?"

She beamed, feeling his grip tighten, "I got you to move!"

–

_Roaming around Academia sometime after in Scene XIV – Runway._

He flipped her hood up to hide the familiar armour shop showing new displays. Serah kept chatting as they passed by without even glancing and he relaxed. He smiled down at her as she laughed. When Noel realized he couldn't see her face, he frowned and tugged the hood back down. Serah looked at him questionably and he shook his head in response.

"You were saying something about 'hoops?'"

–

_Peek at Serah's slyness in Scene III – Unforgivable_

They were doing it again.

Noel halted when Serah suddenly turned back towards him, that calculating glint in her eyes. He quirked a brow at her in question, resting his hands on his hips. "You know, there's always this voice in my head that tries to warn me about something when you look at me like that."

"I don't know what you mean," Serah said with wide eyes. "Oh really? Huh, must be all in my head then." Just on cue, a group of uniformed women approached him, flyers in their hands. He politely took one as they lingered a little too long. Serah had positioned herself to his front, a hand gripping his sleeve as their heads touched to view the flyer.

"We should check this out, Noel." Serah said, tilting to look up at him. Her lips brushed his jaw and he was tempted to turn to her.

"If you want," he began and she looped an arm around his arm to pull him. "Thanks for the heads up," Noel said in parting to the women before Serah yanked him away. "You're in a rush today," he said carefully, noting how her nails dug in.

"I don't know what you mean," Serah said again, slowing their pace.

–

_Another night, another possible accident in Scene XV. Masquerade_

Serah was limping past Sazh who stopped her in concern. "Hey there! What's going on with your leg?"

Serah smiled, "It's not a big deal. I just landed on it when I fell out of bed."

His boom of laughter filled the air, "I know how that is! Looks like we need to get a bigger bed!"

"No, no," Serah said quickly. "It's just a one time thing. It won't be me next," Serah muttered. "Noel pushed me off." Well, not technically but she put the blame on him anyway. Fine, she may have jumped and tackled him to the bed when they were fighting about something little, they kept wrestling (although more accurately, keeping her claws off his face) and rolled around in the bed until the last roll ended with her in the air, straight to the floor. Noel miserably tried to avert it and carried her back to the bed as she bit on his shirt to keep from crying. And when she was about to verbally mouth the words, it suddenly struck that it didn't sound right at all. "Er..."

The older man locked his eyes on the incoming target. "Hey, Sazh. How's it – WHOA!" and tackled him on sight.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I am having so much fun writing these prompts ;D I am definitely not done with this yet, I have more on the way! *adding more smexy times* Please review =)<em>


	4. Ethereal

**_This chapter is Rated M._**

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XX. ABC's, 101, 123's<span>_

_((_**Serah's How To's**_))_

Serah slapped her hands on his cheeks and he grunted in turn while she squished his face together. "Now whistle!"

He pried her hands off. "Yeah, I don't think that's how you do it."

They struggled, Noel not wanting her claws on his face. "Come on, I'm trying to help!"

He wearily eyed her nails. "Hands on approach on this isn't going to work."

Serah sat back, waiting for Noel to relax. "Here, I'll show you how to do it." She brought her lips together, drawing his eyes to the enticing shape. "Pucker your lips like this and blow." And she let out a high monotone note. He followed, blowing air. She did it again and he tried to mimic the sound, failing. Serah laughed, "This is one small thing Noel Kreiss can't do!"

Noel sighed loudly but his eyes were bright. "Yeah, I can't whistle. That'll do me no good when I'm fighting."

"Whatever you say," she giggled.

"I know that laugh. You'll be doing that for a week."

"Oh yes."

"I'll make you think of something else," he grumbled, adjusting to sidle closer to her.

She pointed a finger at him which he grasped, "Don't count on it. I'll keep whistling my favourite tune and maybe you can do it too."

He looked strangely at her. "Show me again."

Serah obliged, her lips coming together and Noel bent down to cover her mouth with his.

–

Serah emerged from the water, pushing the tangled mess of her hair back. She glanced around to look for Noel, finding his silhouette in the middle of the lake, swimming towards her. She pushed her legs into a kick, quickly latching onto him and dragging him up for air. "I know you're a quick learner, Noel, but don't make me worry like that." She didn't wait for a reply, moving back to the shallow side.

Noel swam to her side, bumping arms. He twisted to face the front of her, hands gripping the edges of the rock by her shoulders. She was upset, refusing to look at him "Listen, I'm sorry. I won't do that again until you're done teaching me, alright? Come on, let me see you," he urged, angling his head to her vision.

She finally did, lips almost brushing in passing. His eyes were bright, giving her a grin that immediately lowered her guard. "Just until I say so," she agreed then splashed his face. He let out an "Ugh!" and lost his grip and she took a head start to free-style away.

Her form was perfect, every angle giving her the advantage to speed away. She ended up on the other side, lifting herself out so only her legs remained in the water. "See, Noel, you have to bend your arms like that."

Noel was lounging on the side, appreciatively eyeing her. "Yeah, I see." She glared at him and he obediently went over to her side. He came up for air a while later. "How'd I do, Miss Farron?"

He'd lifted himself off the water and waited for her. She tried keeping her eyes on his face instead of his wet torso, muscles flexing when he wiped the water droplets off his face. He questioningly peered up her when she stood. Serah pushed him back into the water. "Do it again."

–

_"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"_

"So what are people celebrating today?"

Serah, with an oddly endearing red hat resting on her pink head, beamed. "Christmas!" Somehow, she had changed into a semi-exposing red dress with fluffy white cotton sewed along the edges, her boots following the pattern. At his questioning look, Serah continued, "It's a day of celebration when people are rejoicing the birth of our god." Noel thought back on how the tradition had died out with the goddess weakening ages in the future. "See, I'm dressed like Santa," she giggled and spun for his viewing.

"You look amazing," he praised.

_"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"_

"Is that why people are dressed like that everywhere?" She nodded. "Hmm, so that's why you made me wear it."

Serah grinned. "Isn't it fun?"

"Oh yeah."

_"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"_

"It's no wonder why you were putting up decorations like crazy."

"I wasn't crazy," she huffed. "And you helped me too."

"You made me carry the tree and hold you up so you could put a star at the top."

"You weren't happy?"

Noel sighed. "No, I enjoyed it."

"_Kiss, kiss, kiss!"_

"Alright. Now mind explaining it to me why we can't leave?"

Her face flushed. "Uhm, because of the magic circle?"

"I got that. We can't get out of it though. What's this about?"

"A sort of tradition." Serah gave him a nervous smile.

"Tradition, huh." Noel shifted his foot and swept a glance around the room. "Does this just happen randomly?"

"Sometimes." Her finger pointed up and Noel followed it to find small leaves gathered above them. "If you get caught underneath it with someone else, you'll have to follow tradition."

_"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"_

"Is that so." Noel blew a strand off his face. When he looked at her, her heart thumped loudly. "So we have to do some deed to get out?"

"Yes."

"That's strange."

"It is," she agreed because she was rarely caught under a mistletoe. It was all because of Sazh, that scheming prankster who was going to meet the heel of her boot for this embarrassment. Noel was casual even as the pressure mounted. "Uh, I don't mind staying in here."

He shrugged. "Neither do I but I'm going to kill him before he gets away."

_"Kiss, kiss, ki- FOR THE LOVE OF ETRO JUST DO IT!"_

He stepped towards her. The look in his eyes made her take a nervous step back, hitting the end of the space the magic circle that encased them. "We, uh, we have to-"

"I know what to do," he said dryly with the shrill cheers escalating even more. She squeaked when he hooked an arm around her waist to pull her close and there an edge to his smile that made her nervous when he loomed over her. Serah took a steady breath, biting her lip when the movement pushed her breasts against him. She timidly looked up at him, wondering why Noel hadn't done anything. "Finally, you look at me."

"N-"

"I imagined our first kiss different from this." That brought her face up to him and Noel's head descended. He hovered over her mouth, not quite touching the softness of her lips. "Merry Christmas, Serah," he uttered softly and pressed a kiss to her lips. He was gone by the time she opened her eyes and Serah smiled, touching the warmth left.

From a distance, a loud shriek echoed, "Admit it! Youuu liikeeed iiiiiit!"

–

"I refuse to do this," Noel declared.

"You have to learn. What if you're alone and hungry and can't cook?"

"I grew up just like that, Serah," he replied, unmoved. "I hunt."

"You're living in our time now so you _can't_ just hunt."

So that's how Noel found himself with an apron wrapped around his middle but he drew the line with a frilly looking hair net. He lifted a wooden spoon and a bowl with batter. "I'm supposed to mix it like this?"

Serah was looking frazzled. "Yeah, just like that," she replied, wiping the mess of eggs left by the counter. The kitchen was a disaster. Noel had used too much strength cracking an egg open resulting in more failed practices until Serah hurriedly did it instead before the glass bowl broke too. "Gently," she added. Noel nodded. There was another bowl overflowing with milk she had to pour out. She put away the extra butter, mindful of the knife that disappeared somewhere. By the time she was done, Noel was extremely concentrated on his task, stirring slowly. Serah approached him, putting a hand on his elbow and the other on his other hand to guide him. "Here, you'll get more power like this without anything spilling."

Noel glanced at her quick and did it a little harder. "Until this is soft, right? I can do that."

She peeked over his shoulder. "Taste it first."

Noel dipped a finger in and tasted. "I think it's alright."

He froze when she closed her mouth around his finger and Noel swore he felt her tongue peek out. Serah leaned back, humming. "Almost there. Add a bit more sugar then you're done." He edged away from her but then she frowned, following. "Here, I'll do it for you."

"Thanks."

They laid it out on the counter onto a foiled tray. He wanted it as it was regardless of figures but Serah encouraged him to add shape into it. He put it in the oven, turned and saw her sitting on a counter with a big smile. "Now we just wait."

"Hmm." Feeling too feminine, he went to look for his weapon. Noel spotted it a little ways behind her and walked between her spread legs to reach for it. Her hands tentatively went up as a barrier on his shoulders when his hair brushed her cheeks. "You're in the way," he muttered, securing it by his side. Noel pulled back and wondered what she was wearing beneath her apron that made it look like she wasn't at all. Noel dismissed it, checking on his dessert. Behind him, Serah was nervously watching him. "You sure the heat is right?"

"I'm sure." When it was done, Noel carefully extracted it and presented it to her. She brushed against his side and he nearly dropped the tray. Serah wasn't even paying attention to him and he steeled his nerves. It looked messy, extremely uneven and still soft looking but Noel looked pleased so she felt satisfied too. "Congratulations, Noel! You made your first dessert!"

Serah looked up at him beneath her lashes when she said it. Noel, thinking how much a danger she presented to him like this, was torn between his sanity and Serah's good will. But when she smiled at him with all his hard work before him, Noel relaxed. Then she accidently smudged some fudge by her lip and didn't notice, he felt that impulse come up again. "Sorry," Noel said and flipped the tray onto her face.

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XXI. Five Senses.<span>_

'_Sensual'_

_((_**Definition: gratification of the senses**_))_

_taste_.

Noel twisted his hand into her hair, grasping that silky handful and kept it there to guide her lips down to his. She slanted her mouth over his, coaxing him to respond. He only moved when her tongue timidly touched the tense line of his mouth, and he dominated until all she could do was take it. He was attentive, stroking her lips and mouth then deliberately withdrawing until she followed and he took her back in.

He didn't reach for her, only gripping that fistful of hair to keep her in place while the other idly rested along his side. And she didn't touch him, only clenching her fists to keep from gripping him closer; their lips the only connection.

Serah was gasping by the time he pulled away, half lidded eyes tracking her movement. Noel kept close, their breaths mingling, hovering just above her mouth as she tried to recover. When she made a sound to say his name, he quieted her with a deep kiss, slipping his tongue back in.

–

_sight._

He had an artist's eye, lingering in his study.

Serah sat, legs folded beneath her.

Noel painted a finger along the curve of her cheek, contented to see a healthy bloom of cherry against the white of her skin. His thumb brushed down to the enticing scarlet of her lips, shaped like a cupid's bow, down to the filled out bottom.

Her skin was brimming with vitality, as he lightly traced a hand along the smooth curve of her waist, breasts, shoulders; the shapes of her that beckoned her femininity. Her legs were shapely, the little arch of her foot he lightly squeezed, then sketched a path upwards to the back of her thighs to her round bottom.

Noel tugged on the band securing her hair until it fell and watched the rosy-pink strands tumble in in thick waves. There were shades of pink of her hair, so vivid, so rich of silk. Those curls shaped the beauty of a young woman, illuminating the brightness that was her. He brought a lock to his lips, making her lean towards him. Then he raised his eyes to look straight into beautiful sky-coloured eyes.

_–_

_smell._

He ran a hand through the silky curls, smoothing it between his fingers as he brought it close to breath in the lavender fragrance. Spring coated along her scent, driving him mad when he brought his face to her neck.

Sweat clung onto skin, a musky fragrance intermingling of their sex was overwhelming and she pulled him closer to inhale the heady scent of oak and rain.

–

_touch._

Serah stroked his hair, down to the line of his jaw, the caged power of his body and to the calluses of his hand.

Noel took her wrist, turning his face to the softness of her palm. She parted his messy strands, lowering to the bed as he came above her. She clung onto his strong shoulders, a hand moving along his broad back, the muscles of his forearm flexing. She discovered old battle wounds along his torso, tracing the scarred skin and placed a tender kiss. Serah felt his smile against her skin, mouth opening to the vulnerable skin of her neck.

His hand slipped up her thigh, squeezing and roaming higher. He revelled in the supple feel of her breasts, firm and gods, she was soft everywhere. He lifted her leg to curl around his hip, her thighs cushioning the hardness of him as he moved along the length of her body.

–

_hearing._

She was moaning beneath him. Serah never held anything back and if she did, he'd coax her to let it out. He was mesmerized at how undone she was, mewling in distress when he slowed, moaning he gave her what she wanted, crying out when he rocked his hips just right.

"_Hah, ah, ah. . . aah. . ."_

She loved the sound he made at the back of his throat, that deep groan reverberating when she took him by surprise and he liked it, in that crossroads of pleasure and losing his sanity. He was never out of breath in battle, but now he was breathing heavily, so intense in his pursuit. Noel gritted his teeth, his grunt deepening to a growl, _"Just, ah fuck, a little deeper. You can take me, Serah,"_

He adjusted the angle of her hips and moved again, her cry of pleasure alighting his senses and he wanted to hear more. He knew what to do to make the sounds he craved for, how sweet her voice when she begged. _"Noel, nnh, please,"_ She fisted the sheets and Noel decided he'd rather hear her pleasure. She was uttering his name in sweet gasps, and finally when they reached beyond, her name was on his lips.

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XXII. Suspect.<span>_

_((_**Snow**_))_

Serah was in his vision, albeit in strange clothing he didn't recall her ever buying, and she was bringing him out of conscious. For a time, he found a piece of happiness in his quest. His Serah was actually there with him, in this strange plain. Serah helped him up and he saw a figure move in his line of view. Oh yeah, he did remember hearing a guy's voice. He turned and a hint of cold iced his veins. Practical blue eyes stared back. A young man, built with lean muscle, the firm line of his mouth said that he didn't take any shit was along the ride with Serah. A pretty boy then, Snow decided. "Who are you?" And that's when he met Noel Kreiss.

That boy had the audacity to tell him off!

Being the adult he was, he reined back the trash-talk and let the words flow, seeing nothing wrong with his style of battle. "We're the same," Snow said. The would-be boy hero whipped his head, brows drawn down as he snapped back a denial. _Whoa._ It was a good thing Serah wisely kept quiet. What could lunatic was Lightning by keeping this guy by Serah's side?

Eighteen years old, Snow found out after bluntly asking. No way would Serah leave him, this guy had a lotta growing up to do and keeping a mouth shut when it needed to. He did have skills, banishing another monster single-handedly. 'Noel' was dependable, after all. He could watch over Serah. While it stung a bit that Lightning chose the kid, Snow pushed it back. He said his goodbye in her arms, memory fading for a time that shouldn't have existed but he knew one thing was true.

He still had her love.

...

The next time he saw them, it was a fight.

Serah was the next one to battle him. There was a knowing smile on her lips, self-assured in her skills as she stepped out with an equally hyped Noel. Snow thought he'd never seen his woman look so sly, confidence shaping her body. The boy grinned, crossing his arms rather arrogantly at his appearance and they jumped down to the arena. Serah proved her worth, turning to Noel in excitement over her achievement. Noel was saying something about her, "improving so it wasn't surprise," which Serah responded with a sweet smile then smacking his arm for downplaying her fight.

Snow stepped forward, calling her attention. They talked and the urge to hold her tight so she could never slip away was strong. Noel immediately turned, walking a few steps away but remaining in Serah's vision. His heart dropped when she began hinting at their relationship then surged with triumph when she decided to take the initiative and remain with him. The tension broke and they laughed, Noel joining in and Snow caught the look Serah directed at the younger man. He was about to grab her into a hug, but she said her goodbyes in the distance and they parted.

He wondered if their time apart was drifting their relationship.

...

"Hey, how's my girl doing?"

"Serah's doing great," Noel answered through the strange shaped device. He poked at it, wondering how this relayed communication.

"Will you do something for me, buddy?" Snow asked, focusing on a point in the sky, "I know Serah gets lonely sometimes, I'd appreciate it if you give her space to sort things on her own."

Noel was quiet on the other end. "Is there something you want to say to me, Snow?"

"I don't have to, do I."

"Sounds like it. You can say it to my face and drop the bullshit. I get you."

"Then we understand each other."

The conversation ended soon after with a terse cut of the line. Noel was still fiddling with metallic piece when Serah found him. "Still trying to see how it works?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Noel?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Snow say anything important?"

He looked thoughtfully at her for a time. "Nothing that I didn't know."

...

"So what do you say?" Snow cajoled, patting the empty seat behind him.

Serah nervously took glances at her partner, who was busy examining the strangle vehicle. His head rose when Snow prodded her again and they stared, shades of blue meeting. Noel broke it when Snow was becoming agitated. "I don't know, Snow. . . How are you sure you can pass through?"

"That's because of Lightning," Noel voiced her thoughts, coming from around the motorbike. "The same law won't apply to an outsider. Etro allows this to happen because she chooses who will pass through the timeline."

Snow waved it off. "Yadda, yadda." Serah fidgeted, taking Noel's word and it made Snow a little annoyed. He swung a leg away from the bike and stood to his full height, facing Noel. The younger man quirked a brow and crossed his arms. "Fine, what about this? I'll hop along the ride with you guys. Problem solved!"

Noel frowned but there was nothing he could say to refute this. Serah started, "But Snow, you have your own role in this."

"Yeah, I know what Lightning has in store for me, but I can take time off before I get back to that." Snow took her hands, "Come on, Serah, lighten up. You're making it sound like you don't want me."

"I'm sorry, Snow, but it's not the right time."

Snow sighed loudly. "You guys need to loosen up."

That hit Noel's sore spot but he backed down, heading towards the direction of a newly discovered gate. He gave a small wave to give them privacy, his tolerance of the man running out. Serah hurriedly glanced at Noel's retreating back and dropped their hands. "I'll see you again, Snow." He tried to stop her but she vaulted across the rail to shorten the distance and caught up with the boy hero. He whispered a goodbye that she couldn't hear and leaned back to his motorbike so he wouldn't fall.

Snow wondered why Serah began to refuse their happiness. But it didn't matter because when this was all over, they would finally wed.

_Scene XXII-2. Epilogue_

_((_**Noel & Serah**_))_

Snow presented her flowers. "For you. I saw these on the way and I thought you'll like them." His eyes darted to the figure playing with the children and back to her face. "Surprise!"

Serah took it tentatively, smiling. "Thanks." She waved for Snow to wait in the house and he willingly left after a messy kiss on her cheek.

"Flowers again? Your home looks like a garden now, you know," a voice intoned behind her. Noel had left the circle of children he'd been entertaining while she was fixing the classroom.

She was about to reply but he started backing away and her heart lurched painfully. "You're leaving?"

Noel gave her a quick look under hooded eyes. "Yeah." And he wouldn't tell her when he would return, what he was going to do, where he was going. He never did. At first, she thought his comes-and-goes trips were random whenever he was bored but now she knew it was triggered whenever Snow arrived with extravagant displays, the tension thick. She chose to place the flowers by a pot though Noel was gone by the time she turned. And with a heavy heart, she went to entertain Snow.

Serah was about to lock the door when Snow had left, knowing hoping for Noel to appear was futile. The purposeful crunch of gravel gave him away and she turned to see him emerging from the dark of the night. "You have to go tonight?" Noel didn't answer, running his gaze up and down slowly, appreciatively, savoring the sight of her. He stepped closer, a rogue look in his eyes that made her hot. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and reached for her. "Not until I'm done here." She awoke the next morning bathed in the morning light, nothing but his scent and imprint of his touch on her skin.

Serah smiled to herself, knew Noel had not yet left. She prepared for her morning class and kept busy. Serah felt the intensity of being stared at and she turned to find the source but Snow burst out, shouting her name. Before she knew it, she was in the air with his arms around her waist. "Wait, Snow, put me down!" But he didn't listen, laughing. He brought her left hand up and kissed it, where a ring glinted in the light. She didn't see Noel that day. Or the next day. Not even the following week. During his absence her life continued on as usual with her class though her eyes would slide to the dark to look for him and her fingers itched to hold her weapon.

The children had already left long ago and the classroom was empty, dark hues of the orange sun setting in. Serah spun, feeling a quiet presence lounging by the corner. Her heart caught in her chest, seeing those familiar blue orbs. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Noel pushed himself off and walked until the distance shortened. "I couldn't stay away long," he admitted in a low voice. "Anyways," he added, "I can stop by the house if you're free." _If Snow wasn't there_. "And we can catch up."

"I'd like that," Serah replied honestly, quickly before Noel stepped away. Their eyes locked and she saw the memory in his eyes and saw him withdrew into the Noel Kreiss of the past, the wry smile on his lips.

...

She woke past midnight. There was somebody in the house; she felt it, the light footsteps that signaled the person knew the layout of the house. It wasn't Snow or her friends, she didn't recognize the pattern. Serah cautiously reached for her weapon, angling to launch herself when the door opened. A shadow passed, a tall form striding past her door and back. Then the familiar sigh, masculine and exhaustion in his attempts to figure out what to do and Serah dropped her weapon. Every minor detail diluted to a single point. There was a shuffle of feet and she knew he was going to leave again. _"Noel."_

He pushed the door open. Serah looked up at his entry and they locked eyes. She gave him a small smile, her heart still not settling and he quietly shut the door. Noel gauged her reaction, not seeing a single unwelcome look in her face. He managed a nod and leaned back to the door to keep from grabbing her to his arms. "I'm surprised you're still up."

"I didn't know you'd visit this late," she replied. Noel shrugged and Serah missed how he tackled on life. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." That made him drop his head to the side, shadowing his eyes but she saw the tense line of his mouth. She wanted to ease his worries but he stopped her from talking with a heated glance.

Noel studied the tumble of her hair down her shoulders, the glaze look in her eyes recognizing him, the sheets dropping from her hands, inviting him.

"Noel."

He approached her, shirt falling to the ground.

_Her body arched and stretched, his name on her lips. He took care of her body, moving against her pace, deepening the friction that drove them crazy until their bodies furiously ground and pinned against each other's to reach climax. Strong hands drifted down her body, electric blue eyes locked on her. Serah reached to grab the sheet tightly in her fist, Noel's deep thrusts lifting her higher. His hands were on her, sweeping the lines of her body, gripping her hips tightly. His eyes closed, imprinting her breathy gasps to memory._

_Noel grunted, the low rumbling in his chest reverberating. "How do you want it, Serah?" He gritted, "You want it slow like this?" He pressed down hard until their hips touched, grinding slow, so slow, pushing till the hilt and withdrawing that she felt every ridge and vein of him. She panted, trying to move against him but his strong hands held her down. His voice deepened, almost choking when he felt the rush of her wetness, squeezing insistently. "You'll have to tell me."_

_Her eyes glazed, every word clouding her mind until she was in a submissive frenzy. She became pliant under his pace and his eyes flew open, struck speechless when she became flexible in the way he wanted. Then the depths of his eyes darkened, he was stroking inside deeply that her mouth parted, wordless. "Ah," he breathed. "I remember... how you loved it. It's like this, right..."_

_..._

Noel was talking, engaging her to listen. He was lounging by the glass window, absent-minded as he flipped through a book he wasn't even reading. He was looking outside. She enjoyed listening to his stories, missing the rush of adrenaline when they fought together. "I want to go somewhere," Noel suddenly said. Serah froze, turning to look at him. Noel was still unaware of the impact of his statement, his eyes distant. "Somewhere far, where no one's ever been."

"We've gone to those places during our journey, remember?"

"I know."

"Are you leaving again?"

He was quiet for a long moment then focused on her. "I can't stand him any longer." She turned away, clenching her fist to hide the hated promise that grounded her here. "I'm reaching my limit," he truthfully said. Noel embraced her from behind, an arm half-draped over her hip. His head fell onto her shoulder, mumbling something indistinct and it was the closest Noel would ever show his affection in the light. He broke away too slow when a metallic door slid open, heard a curse as the person stepped out again. "Guess that's my cue to leave."

"Wait, it doesn't look like we were doing anything wrong," Serah said, trying to clutch his sleeve but he was too fast and out of reach.

"Snow's not happy with me around, right? That big guy never liked me and I don't think Hope can make anymore excuses."

"This isn't fair." She wanted to fling the damn ring and then she did because it stood in the way. "I don't even- I just," the words tumbled, "I don't want you to leave me again."

"Will you go with me?"

Serah's head came up. ((_her hands twitched in anticipation for the adventure, the unknown, the battles-_)) "I want to. But-"

"No buts."

He twined a lock of hair around his finger. "You want me?" Noel asked softly. She raised the tips of her fingers to his lips. He took her hand, led her to the shadows and made her forget about the outside world. ((_And that she'd be by him wherever he would go_)) Just as he was lost in her. (_(because he would always hold her above everything else_))

_–_

It was too quiet. Hope released an aggravated sigh when he entered the room. The curtains swayed from the wind and Hope knew they were gone. A quick glance at the weapons inventory confirmed his suspicions. He flopped down onto a chair, massaging his temple. "Just leaving like that," he muttered. "I don't even get a goodbye." The afternoon sun was creeping in the room and he was a little relieved they had braved the light. A note was left on desk and he spotted something shine. Beneath his hand, a smile ghosted his lips. "How am I supposed to explain this?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XXIII. SuccubusIncubus_

_'None can disturb.'_

Noel stared at the ceiling. He eluded sleep.

If he closed his eyes, an image of Serah's face flushed, clutching her torn shirt while she took glances at him with her breasts pressed against him rose and he couldn't look at her straight in the eye the next day. Not that Serah would look at him either. Still, Noel wanted to level their friendship and ignore the misshapen but it wasn't possible if he kept imagining her naked and ready for him every night. Noel groaned, pulling at his hair.

It was accidental, completely misunderstood and blown out of proportional and Noel could not get it out of his head.

A monster's claw swiped for Serah and he tackled her out of the way. They landed hard and he rolled them out of the way before it could strike again. He didn't realize it until things quieted. He loosened his grip, brushing strands away from her face to see if she was ok. Her face was red and she refused to look at him and she quietly whispered something, her hands closed tight to the fabric. He sat up with her, worried, and that's when it struck. Something soft was pressed against him and he could feel her nipples beading against his chest. His hands went up fast and she bolted away from him, crossing her chest and dashed away.

They didn't look at each other on the way back and kept their conversations to a minimum. Noel didn't complain when Serah rushed to her room wordlessly. He didn't know what to say to regain their footing and there was no way Serah could ever hope to start it so he retreated to his room as well. Exhaustion consumed him and he moved an arm over his eyes.

_He was on his back while Serah straddled his hips, breathily murmuring his name. He'd grip those thighs to keep her still but she still rode him like a wanton, blue eyes fixed on his._

His eyes snapped open.

–

Serah awoke with a gasp, grasping the pillow like a lifeline. She shifted her legs, regretting it instantly when it sent a bolt of pleasure. She pressed a hand on the wall where he slept opposite. She trembled when she realized how free her breasts were on his chest. Noel mistook it for fear but his body tensed when realization hit and the stunned look on his face only further shamed her. She ignored him the entire way back. Noel had been awkward, chivalry kicking in to extend an arm over her head to push the door for her but she stepped away and his hands dropped. Noel cleared his throat and mumbled an apology.

She was glad they decided on separate rooms; Noel would awaken from the slightest noise and she made a lot of small noises lately. She had the strangest dreams recently and it caused the bags under her eyes to darken even more. While she refused to even acknowledge him, Serah could tell from the small glances Noel directed her, uncertain when he opened his mouth to say something then closing it when nothing came up and the redness of his face when he remembered.

She really was tired. There were no sides coming from the room, not even arguments with Mog. She listened closely and sleep was starting to catch up. There was a low groan, barely audible, but Serah was already drifting.

_The bed depressed under his knee when Noel climbed over her. He focused solely on her, easing down her camisole. She winced when the cold air chilled her but Noel brushed his lips down, heating her neck down to her breast where his mouth closed around her. His teeth nipped and scraped, dragging his tongue around the sensitive skin. She gripped his hair when he refused to let go, his mouth so hot._

_Her legs were restless and Noel easily pinned her down under his weight. She felt every hardened ridge of his body, the broadness of his back when she clutched him and she was breathless when he wedged his hips between her legs. He pulled back, gazing at her with electric blue eyes._

–

_He followed her movements closely, studying how she loosened the ribbon holding her top. Serah leaned over him and his hands came up to guide her down._

_Her lips were on his, meeting his tongue for a deep kiss. She gathered his face to hers, lovingly stroking the line of his jaw. He brushed against her, palms sweeping over the length of her body as if he couldn't believe she was there._

Noel scrubbed his face, rising to sit up with elbows on his knees. He looked behind to the wall where she slept. They were becoming more vivid each time, a testament to his intense desire to see her again, to hear her voice. Noel moved so his back was on the wall, craning his head back, imagining. He thought of the feel of her, the weight of her breasts against his chest. Her thighs shifted around his hips in an effort to move away and Noel shook his head. The walls were thin and if he were to listen closer, he could imagine her making small noises. Worry nagged at him and he honed his senses. His eyes widened, moving closer.

He pressed his palm to the wall and called out, "Serah."

–

_He kept watching her, the corners of his mouth quirking when she cried out as he rocked against her. "Like that, huh?" His rhythm was hard, pulling her to him, grumbling in pleasure when her body gripped his tight. A strand fell over his eye when he threw his head back, shouting._

Serah slowly awoke from the minute nap, feeling hot. Serah moaned in distress, moving to her knees to switch sleeping positions. Her hand drifted down curiously and she shut her eyes when she felt the heat of herself. An image of Noel's face rose, his confidence, that helpless look, the sly gleam in his eye to his embarrassment and she wanted to know how his face looked if she moved above him like this. She bit her lip, panting in shaky breaths to hold back from moaning.

"Serah."

She must've been desperate because she heard him say her name and her lips parted to respond.

–

His jaw slackened. His thoughts shut down to nothing, couldn't think at all. Noel made a curiously, masculine sound. Serah was – His partner, Serah was – his mind blanked. He pushed harder against the wall, trying to quench the need to run to her room. The past few days they didn't talk made him miserable but this night, the night where he – no, _they_ sought each other drove him crazy.

Whether she was asleep or awake didn't matter anymore because Noel knew one thing. From the quietness on her end, Serah must've realized it too. That she actually responded to him –

He covered his mouth with a hand.

–

Serah fell to her side, pulling the blankets over her head. She was tempted to bang the wall in frustration but that would have prompted Noel to burst into her room, blades drawn.

Noel was still awake. Serah shut her eyes in despair.

–

The fact Serah was avoiding him altogether for another entire week further irritated him. Noel ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Up ahead, there was a flash of pink hair and he stilled. Serah was on a bench, chatting with Mog. Then she tensed, looking over her shoulder. A thousand words passed between them. She gazed at him for long moments, a deep look in her eyes. He answered with a look of his own. This was the longest she ever paid attention to him the past few weeks and he savored the sight of sky blue eyes. His eyes were soft. "You want to stay for another night before we take off?" She nodded and with her head averted, passed him by. But that was fine with him because she had looked him in the eye.

The hallways were quiet in the evenings. Her steps were light and clicked against the tile. Another pair of footsteps thumped against the floor, heavy, and it paused in its destination to heed the other pair. Noel saw her before she saw him. She halted mid-step. His mouth opened,"Ah, listen –"

"No," she broke off, thinking wildly on what to say when Noel looked startled. "Uh. I'm not feeling well right now."

"Right," he drawled. She reddened with an annoyed look and he hurriedly said, "About what happened before, I, ah, I didn't want it. . . our friendship that is. . . I'm sorry."

She struggled for words. "O-okay. Just forget it." Serah wanted to say more but the words were stuck and it would've likely made it more awkward when she didn't know how Noel would respond. She tightened her robe, took the easy way out and looked away.

Noel panicked, seeing her distance herself again. He slowly relaxed his hands, went by her side and nudged her arm, barely flinching when a spark shot through between them. Apparently she had felt it too. "You want to check out the hot springs they have?"

She suddenly laughed and it relieved him. "Why not. I've been dying to relax."

He guided her to a set of wooden doors, glanced at her until she looked back with a flush. He nudged his robe off one shoulder to show off a flex of his abs and arms and gave her a wink. "Just for reference," he said before looking expectantly at her chest. It was all worth a kick and bucket thrown at his face for Serah get it out of her system.

* * *

><p>He never brought it up again.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XXIV. Shoujo.<span>_

_((_**AU**_))_

_((_**New Bodhum High School**_))_

Noel rolled the knit long sweater up to his elbows as soon as he was up in the roof. His mouth quirked when he locked eyes on a girl, gazing out the site. He walked quietly, reaching out to clutch the railing above her. "Hello, vice-president," he greeted.

The senior tilted those blue eyes up at him. "You're supposed to be in club, Noel."

"Isn't there a student council meeting?"

Serah Farron arched a condescending brow that he wanted to kiss. "I thought you wanted to see me."

He stepped closer, wanting to soothe the stress lines marking her face. "I do." She smiled and he lowered his head a little closer. There was a frantic yell below of _"Serah, the papers!" _Noel halted before her lips and tsked."_Captain, get your ass down to the field now!"_

She huffed, crossing her arms. "I don't think we can do anything for now."

Noel sighed, dropping his head onto her shoulder. He muttered something along the lines of, "I'll make them run until they quit, I swear." He let Serah pass him, sneakily giving him a quick kiss by the corner of his mouth and click those heels away. He ruffled his hair, already missing her. The fact they barely saw each other for a week because she was so busy with the council that collided with his practice grated on his nerves. _"Captain!"_

–

Serah walked over to file papers and a chorus of cheers outside caught her attention. She glanced outside, seeing the soccer team in a vigorous match. The arm band that signalled the captain was running to the goal, outrunning the defenders. Another slid to topple him and the ball went out of bounds. Noel jumped up and jogged to the ball, positioning himself. He had rolled up his jogging pants, effortlessly rolling the ball around his feet. Noel was fit, his physique capturing her as he stretched his arms to loosen his muscles. The jersey stretched over his torso, the ripple of muscles on his arms standing out when he pointed at players to move their position.

He shouted out orders and something in her heated at the command of his voice, the intense concentration of his eyes. Serah turned away quickly, sighing. A stab of longing struck her; she missed being with him. His voice alone when he called wasn't enough and she wanted those amazing eyes watching her as if she was his world. "Do you have the records of finances we spent for the festival last year? I need it for the report," Serah said, snapping out of her little dream. If she finished this sooner, she could meet up with Noel before his club ended.

Noel slapped hands with their victory. The manager handed him a towel and he walked to the edge for a quiet moment. His eyes were drawn up to the building where Serah worked. She was resting by the window, leafing through papers. She mouthed something and tapped a pen to her lips. His lips curved, absently wiping his face. "Captain, the formation..."

"Shh, not now! The captain's busy admiring his girlfriend."

"Quit playing. Noel's going to be pissed if hears you."

"You haven't seen them after hours. Captain's all over her-"

"20 laps NOW!"

–

_Noel strolled past Serah wordlessly as she chatted with friends. He sneaked a peek to see glasses perched on her nose. He smiled to himself and continued on, Hope joining beside him. Her heart skipped when she saw a flash of brown and it was his laugh that heightened her awareness. Lebreau loudly proclaimed her horrible grades and her friends attention settled on Lebreau; Serah took a chance to watch the back of Noel as he lounged outside a classroom. She saw his head turn, laughing and something in her moved. "Hey, it's Noel." Lebreau nudged. Serah stiffened and shrugged. "So that's the junior who beat out Gadot for captain position."_

_"Heard rumours he's seeing someone. I think I heard your name there too," Yuj said, questioningly glancing at her. "No way. Lightning's a tyrant."_

_"Move, juniors." Snow said, towering them. Noel elbowed him. "Cut it out, Coach." Snow overpowered him and dragged him towards them, Lebreau waving for them to join. He chose to stand next to Serah, arm leaning on the wall right next to her shoulder. Serah folded her arms around her middle, conscious of Noel. Lebreau said something that made her glance up at Noel and laugh. He was surprised that Serah accepted his closeness, smiling down at her. He froze when she pushed her hair over shoulder, brushing his arm and the scent of lavender and spring came his way. Serah smiled at something that was said, and he stared a bit, admiring how she glowed. _

_The group didn't take note of their familiarity, although one clever friend noticed at how Serah never inched away._

_..._

_Hope tensed when Serah initiated a hug with Snow. He nervously looked to the side as the vice-president clung onto the giant; all he could see was Noel's profile. His eyes were shadowed but Hope caught the slight movement of Noel's jaw clenching. Serah pulled back, chatting with him a little too close. He expected him to march over and yank Serah away but surprisingly, Noel jerked away and headed for the stairs. Hope sighed, resigned to follow the seething Noel. Noel slammed the classroom door to the side then calmly went to his seat. "Maybe you should think about this," Hope said from behind._

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"That person is a close family friend," Hope continued. "He practically grew up with her older sister. And he's a coach so there's no point in discussing that. She's just being friendly."_

_With that, Noel's temper cooled but he was still sulking. Noel dropped his head on the table, mumbling, "I really am a selfish guy."_

_..._

_Serah hurried, keeping an eye out for Noel. As she retrieved her drink, she walked slowly back to class, hoping to run into him. Then a tall figure turned a corner, standing out from the people scattered in the hallway. She inched back from public view, enough that no one saw her except him. Noel was walking towards her, pushing his bangs away. His ring on the middle finger was glaringly absent as usual, earning him questions. The ring was along a small chain she wore as a necklace beneath her uniform that he slipped it on her finger. They agreed to hide it from view; accessories like that would attract unwanted attention. A few girls halted him for it and he smiled, friendly as ever. He was polite, ending it as he scooted past them. "Come on, where's your ring? Answer us, Noel!" Another guy called out, "He gave it to his girl for keeps!"_

_Noel was notoriously private about his life, skirting the conversation to another, "How about asking your boyfriend for one?" Noel left it at that, blue eyes finding hers. His lips curved, following her to the secluded shadows, his pace even. "Hey," he said softly._

_She cradled the drink in her hands a little tighter. "Hi. You know about your birthday gift I promised?" His eyes heated and she turned red. "N-not like that, Noel," she scolded in a hushed whisper. Noel chuckled, sweeping a glance around them quick before stepping closer. He caressed her cheek and she relaxed. "Would you mind if you come to my house for it?"_

_His wide eyes told her that she caught him off-guard but Noel nodded anyways. "Ah, sure." There was embarrassment in his smile and Noel used his fist to cover it. His eyes caught the chain around her neck and he pushed her into a corner beneath the stairs. He adjusted her collar, effectively concealing it though he leaned to whisper, "I'll wait just a little longer for everyone to see you wear my ring." She flushed when his hand pressed on where it lay beneath her shirt._

_She covered his palm with a grip of both her hands. "Noel," she said with a smile. "You really make me happy."_

_Serah was pulling away but he grabbed her into a tight hug. A hand stayed on her hair to keep her there as he breathed her in deeply. "As long as you want me," he murmured. She had to break away quickly when shadows were lining with the footsteps descending and she whispered her goodbyes. The vice-president everyone knew emerged, walking away. He sank to a crouch, hand running through his hair. His feelings were overwhelming, the need to hold her spilling over and he needed to rein it back before he scared her._

_"Is that you, Noel? What're you doing under there," a classmate laughed, "Trying to entice a girl, eh?" A girl smacked his arm, "As if. Noel's way too much of a gentleman."_

–

The door slid open and Hope walked in. He immediately noticed a lone figure and saw Noel leaning his shoulder against the window, staring out below. At his entrance, Noel gave him a quick glance and stepped away so his back hit the glass, hands buried deep in his pockets. Hope said, "I assume practice is over."

"Hn."

The white haired teen ignored the monotone and moved to his desk, searching for his notebook. He was seated by the window so he gave a fleeting look at whatever Noel was gazing at and saw a flash of bright pink hair. He froze to keep himself from double-taking and slowly extracted his notes. Noel was shifting his feet and Hope knew it was one of his tell-tales. Hope purposely took his time flipping through the book until Noel sighed. "Honestly, do something productive instead of stalking your girlfriend," Hope said and Noel snapped back something bad. He never acknowledged their relationship where gossip could spread although Hope could see their point. Noel cherished their privacy together before other people took her attention; Hope had known this when Noel came back from lunch with a secret smile. "I feel bad for you. You make it seem like you haven't seen her for a year."

"You wouldn't understand," he muttered.

Hope made his way to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Noel."

Noel tipped his head back, bangs falling to the side and his eyes directed back outside. Distractedly, Noel said, "Yeah, later."

–

Serah called it a day after the inspection of the stalls for the festival outside. It was late afternoon going by the fading ray of lights. He must've gone home, Serah thought. She walked hurriedly to her locker before the last train left; it was safer than walking the streets this late. She turned to the row of lockers and saw a figure leaning against it. Noel's head was down, bag beside him. His head rose when she stepped into view, his eyes warming. "Hey."

"Hi," she echoed. She crouched to his level, brushing strands away from his face and his eyes drifted close. "You should have gone home after practice," she whispered. "You look so tired."

"I don't care," he muttered. Blue eyes opened and they shared a long look. He stood to his full height, slinging their bags over his shoulder and offered his free hand. She grabbed it to pull him down and kissed him. He twined a hand into her hair and brought their lips together again, lingering to remind Serah the depth of his devotion. Noel pulled away and laced their hands again. "Come on, I'll walk you home." She missed his large palm enveloping hers, grip so firm as if he didn't want to let her go for a long time. She squeezed his hand in return and gave him another kiss on his cheek.

"Have dinner with me," Serah quipped, tugging Noel forward when he slowed. The lights in her house were on, waiting for her arrival. "You can meet Lightning!" Noel stubbornly stood still until Serah pulled a look on him that he always fell for. She shoved him inside the door before he could move. "Lightning? I'm home," Serah called, kicking off her shoes. Noel rigidly followed her. "There's someone I want you to meet." A woman with wispy long hair carted to one side came out from a room, sharp eyes roving over him. "Lightning, this is Noel Kreiss. Noel, this is my sister, Lightning."

Noel bowed his head politely. "Excuse me for intruding this night. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I must extend my thanks for taking care of Serah in school. I've been waiting for you," the eldest Farron said. "I expect your intentions towards Serah are honourable?" she spoke lowly, so frankly that it didn't faze Noel.

"Absolutely," Noel affirmed strongly. The quiet conviction in his voice made Serah smile and she reached to clutch her chain. She hurried to the kitchen before Lightning could see her flush at the memory. She could feel the piercing gaze of her older sister hitting her back. "What I have with her is something I don't take lightly. Her happiness means everything to me."

"Good." Serah heard distantly. There was a split second of silence before Lightning appeared behind her without even a noise. "Serah, send Snow an invite for tonight's dinner."

Over Lightning's shoulder, for some reason, Noel looked for annoyed before he masked his face back into indifference. "I'll do that, Lightning." She went over to Noel, who pressed a hand on her back, and beamed. "Welcome, Noel."

He held her close. "I'll be around for a long time."

* * *

><p><em><span>Scene XXV. Request: How their intimacies began.<span>_

_((_A series of events_))_

((**Alpha**))

Noel didn't predict this journey beyond simple partnership yet it went further and cemented her place in his world. The cursed fate cast onto her terrified him. Serah looked him in the eye when he told her of the repercussions and still, she walked towards her death. Perhaps that's when he began to admire her and pledged to protect her as long as she lived. He stormed forward, Serah calmly serene though she wasn't looking presentable. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I was looking for clues."

"Didn't really do much I see," he bluntly stated.

"Noel, look what I found- Wait!" He marched up to her, hooked an arm around her waist and dragged her away. "I don't like being forced like this, Noel!"

"I don't like it when you disappear on me either."

He was fuming, Serah noted. She placed a hand on his tense arm, trying to reassure him through touch. "I wasn't far from camp. Mog knew where I was," she said to break the silence.

"I didn't." She realized Noel was leading her to the lake. Serah glanced down and frowned at the dirt. Noel let go, arms crossed. She blinked at him, tugging at her top when he didn't budge. He dropped his gaze to the soft flesh exposed before abruptly turning away. Serah removed her accessories and waded into the water.

She looked into the distance often, lost in thought and he reached out to bring her back to the present, to remind her that he was still there. Whenever she disappeared and came back with a smile, dirt coating her skin, he got the overwhelming need throw her over his lap and spank the living daylights out of her. Noel exhaled into his hand, trying to calm his nerves. "Serah, do that one more time and I'm going to chain you to my side."

Serah washed away the dirt. "You do that and you'll be stuck with me forever."

"I'll take my chances," he threatened. Surprisingly, Serah didn't retort. Instead, she began humming. "I wasn't kidding."

"I know you aren't."

Noel made the mistake of looking behind him, trying to decipher what she meant. Her face was serene, hands gently scrubbing over skin and there was something about it that made him stop and stare. He pondered on what it was exactly that he didn't notice Serah looking back. He blinked, finding blue eyes fixed on his and Noel spun away. He put a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean to look," he started.

"You must've been really worried."

There was a light splash and Noel edged away to give her more privacy but still he stayed close. "You have no idea."

"You can go ahead. I know you're still recovering," she said. "I'll be fine here, Noel."

That was it, he figured out in a jolt. He needed to see her every moment, couldn't stand it when she was out of sight. In fact, she was decent so Noel looked over his shoulder. There was a loose strand over her forehead and there was an urge to tuck it away. He steeled himself from walking. "I'm alright here."

"Do you have to keep tabs on me every time?"

"I do," he admitted. Her head tilted at that. She straightened, a glint in her eye. In response, he twisted fully to face her. There was a challenging retort on her lips he could see but she decided against it with a smile that worried him.

...

He surged forward, bending as he swiftly swung his sword for a low strike, "Serah, _now_!" The archer was quick to fire, Noel leaping away when the heat of them pass. The giant roared and crushed a massive fist aimed for Serah. Noel cursed, twisting his foot to gain momentum and rushed towards her, "Serah, get away!" She dove forward to avoid the impact, crying out; instincts kicked in and she kicked off against a giant rock. They were falling, the erratic movements of the giants crushing everything. Noel used every bit of his strength to eliminate the giant while it was distracted then panicked when he couldn't find her. "Serah!" He heard a distant cry and Noel whipped his head, seeing flashes of pink among the falling debris. The giant unleashed one more explosion before dissipating, but not before Noel reached for her, sliding along the earth to fall into cover.

Serah collapsed against him, adrenaline still coursing her body. A burning sensation scalded his arm but it was nothing compared to the intense relief that she was still breathing in his arms. He was frantic to part strands away to see her face. She was coughing and fought his hands to breath. His head lowered and caught her lips with a fevered urgency, pushing air into her mouth. Noel gripped her face to stop her moving until her chest heaved upwards. He broke away just when she moved to respond and rocked her back and forth, gripping her head tightly. "You're safe."

"N-Noel," she said huskily, the effects of the smoke harming her voice. "I n-need. . . water."

His free hand reached for his canteen, the other prepping her head to his chest. Noel unclasped the top roughly, Serah hazily watching the tension lining his mouth, and he brought it to her lips. "Slowly," he commanded. She obeyed, taking small sips even though her parched throat screamed for more. Her head fell back, exhaustion weighing her down. Noel was quiet, rearranging her limbs to make sure she was comfortable. She kept her eyes on him as he secured their surroundings and bandaged her wounds. He looked determined even as his hair was plastered to his face, sweat clinging onto skin. His mouth moved but she couldn't hear anything. Hot, it was hot everywhere. Her eyes drifted close, a cool imprint left on her lips was the only comfort.

...

Noel observed the curve of her hips, the bend of her waist where his palms often encircled. She bent over, twisting to reach for her pack. His hands flexed, dropping his eyes back to the fire when she glanced at him. "Noel," Serah called for him and Noel returned his attention back to her, as she was brushing a strand away from her forehead. There was something feminine about her movements that made his world narrow down to her. He silently shook his head and Serah sighed. "I guess we'll have to share tonight." The slant of his brows signalled his confusion. "Noel?" she asked again. This time, he looked straight into her eyes. _Huh._ This was the first time Serah unknowingly used her feminine charms to try to illicit something from him and Noel had a doomed feeling he would always fall for it.

He stared her down when Serah walked towards him, nervousness playing the light of her eyes, and Noel tried to figure what she was talking about. When she sat next to him, decorum kicked in and he immediately parted the blankets to her. It alarmed him when Serah scooted closer until their legs touched. "What-"

Serah made a noise that Noel desperately fought to not react to. "Do. . . do you mind if we share tonight?"

So that was it. "Of course." He laid back down, arm stretching above her to adjust the blanket and blocking unwanted dirt. Serah was quiet when their physical boundaries were shattered right there and then but Noel seemed to not notice. The aloof air around him disappeared when blue eyes locked eyes with her. "You comfortable?"

She nodded. Noel looked as if he wanted to say something, decided against it and laid on his side, back facing her. His arm was a pillow under his head and she studied his open hand beneath the mess of brown hair. Noel's hands were calloused and large, she noticed. After a while, Serah poked a finger to his palm. He clenched his fist, catching her finger captive and looked over his shoulder. He quirked a brow, "You need something?"

His voice told her he wasn't close to sleep. "Hey, Noel, tell me about your village?"

He was silent and Serah was anxious if she broke the rules too early. But he took a deep breath and answered, "It wasn't much different from yours. We just didn't have the greens and blues of your time. Even though the end of humanity was approaching, we kept watch of each other. A lot of times I went to sleep wondering who was the next to go. It was normal for me; I survived." She was watching him with deep blue eyes and he chucked her chin. "Although there's a woman right now that keeps me up at night," Noel finished. Serah looked away, biting back a smile. She pulled too much of the sheets, leaving Noel partially exposed to the cold and heard his sigh.

...

((**Continuum))**

One afternoon, he caught the significance of her pendant. She took it off, a heavy burden lifting off her as she laid it down. Serah took deep breaths, strangely feeling lighter. She walked along the hallway and waited for Noel to finish his briefing with Hope. The door hissed open. Noel roamed his gaze around first, ever watchful until it found her. His gaze flickered down once and didn't ask any questions. "We have an errand to run."

Serah stepped closer, trying to figure out his mood. "What's happened, Noel?"

"Nothing."

She stopped him from bypassing her by following his movements. "Tell me." Serah didn't mind waiting even if it took all day. "Please, Noel. Is something the matter?" He pushed past her with the strength of his body and Serah latched onto his shirt, effectively being dragged with him. She waited until he lost patience, which Noel did shortly when he halted. Their bodies collided and Serah stumbled, pressing her body into him by force. The unmistakable hitch of her breath caught his attention when he looked over his shoulder and blue eyes drifted down to her lips. She drew back, trying to measure what was going on. "Noel, talk to me."

His jaw locked. "It doesn't concern you."

"I want to help, Noel," Serah soothed. "What got you riled up?" She couldn't read the look in his eyes and it made her nervous. The metal door slid open and Hope stepped out. Noel nodded at her once, turned a corner and disappeared. "Wait!" Hope's brows were drawn down and Serah had a feeling Noel's anger stemmed from him. She placed her hands on her hips. "Hope, what did you say to Noel?" The young director shook his head, frowning when he noticed her necklace gone and abruptly left.

...

Noel was aggressively training. Serah watched him from the upper floor, admiring his quick form. There was lethal grace in how he easily operated his body, agility quick in how he bent his legs to gain momentum to swing his blade down. He assaulted makeshift dummies then spun for a double strike. He sheathed one blade while he ran, kicked off the wall and executed an assassins' kill.

Noel gave off that aura that said he knew what he wanted, would use all his strength to obtain it and nothing would stop him. He would attract ladies if not for the fact he was on a mission and Noel didn't care for them. His sole priority was only for her. His mouth was sharp as the look in his eyes, speaking with holds-no-barrel tone with everyone he encountered. He was rarely emotionally driven but when he was, Noel invested every emotion into it.

_Capable_. Noel was incredibly capable. He could take on any battle and emerge bloody, ridden with more scars yet victorious. He was a survivor. Noel looked up at her, wiping his chin. A younger, built man with striking blue eyes fixed his eyes on hers. There was something in his eyes that she recognized, from another man that said he would take on the world just to stay by her side. Her hands came up to clutch the chain and found air. _She had taken it off._ His eyes became unreadable and Noel walked away.

She never wore it that day forth.

...

He didn't know what to make out of it. Maybe this was a kind of social practice bound to happen; his tribe mentioned bonds of friendship and courtship, the latter passionate. And that's what made Noel confused. By the time he was born, survival was utmost priority and barely enough people for him to understand intimacy. Noel thought he recognized it when he first saw Serah affectionately tend to Snow; he also caught the misery on Serah's face when Snow downplayed their 'engagement.' The definition was extremely hard to pin-point but it didn't matter to Noel, so he gave up searching for the meaning.

But when Serah demonstrated gestures of intimacy, he wondered if friendship was meant to be like this. At times when she peered up to him with such knowing, he pondered if Serah wanted more from him. How was he supposed to respond? Whenever he tried to answer her wants, she merely looked up at him beneath her lashes, expecting. Noel exhaled, long and hard. What a mess and he didn't even understand what was going on. Maybe there was a little pride and possessiveness that Serah had to rely on him. And her constant need to touch him made a primal, odd satisfaction coil inside him. Now he pressed a hand on her back, felt her shiver at his touch, and hid a smile.

...

She glimpsed Noel contemplating in the dark. Unless they established the safety of their camp, one would always take watch. Gravel shuffled around his feet and she felt him crouch down next to her to adjust the blanket over her. His hands brushed the skin of her waist and a white-hot heat shot through her. It was all she could do not to flinch. He left her sleeping to stretch out beside the log. She opened an eye, seeing him close his eyes. Too often she saw Noel take glances at her and it was getting to her head. Noel distracted her constantly and she refused to acknowledge it. "Serah."

She blinked. "Yes?"

"Let's switch. I'm about to crash."

She started to sit up, blankets sliding down her body and saw him tense. Serah met his eyes and she could feel it, the lust beneath the surface that he hid beneath a cool smile. "I can do that," she said softly. He only nodded then proceeded to lay himself down by the log instead. "Noel, that's no good. Your body isn't getting rest if you sleep like that. Come over here." He muttered something. "What was that?" she challenged.

Noel groaned, raising himself. He didn't bother to reply, burying himself in blankets. Serah stood for a while, seeing no opportunity to spoil him when only his hair peeked out. She moved by the fire when Mog tugged her to sit. Her eyes roved over his covered figure and then the headache began. Serah struggled with the changing dynamics of their partnership; how one accidental slip made them increasingly aware of each other still made her clueless on how to handle it. One look from Noel curiously sent her heart was racing. By habit, she lifted a hand to her neck where a pendent used to lay, the only constant in her life that she locked away and had no intentions of going back. Her eyes drifted back to the sleeping Noel and wondered about the future.

...

((**Omega**))

They sprinted to a maze of alleys, more than outnumbered by the monsters appearing in rifts. He slid to a stop to fight off the closest monsters before outrunning her and pulled her along the corners. Serah suddenly came to a stop and shoved him into the shadows and fell onto him. Noel immediately tried to recover before the monsters came but there were flashes of monstrous silhouettes passing them and he stilled. He was breathing heavily from exertion and he could feel the thundering of her heartbeat. He started to rise up again when it was quiet but she pushed him back down. Another wave of creatures passed by and Serah laid her soft palm over his mouth as it died down.

Noel was in a turmoil; the magnetic pull he felt days before resurfaced once more. Sky blue eyes were wide in a daze when he didn't move away fast enough and her mouth moved to whisper his name. Some dark urge gripped him and Noel jerked, the sound stirring him. Serah's breaths were shallow and he fought to keep his eyes on her face. He gave in to the urge briefly brush her cheek before sliding himself away and turned his back on her. "We should be safe for now."

Serah was quiet and when it sounded like she wasn't going to say anything, he ventured a look over his shoulder. She was watching him with an unusual haze in her eyes. He stared back with hooded eyes, wondering what she was thinking. The silence lengthened, the air heavy with tension and unspoken sensations that have been occurring for the past weeks. Noel thought if now was a good time to acknowledge the air between them but decided against it; he was already in the deep so he would wait for her to sort out what she wanted.

She wordlessly raised her hand and he pulled her up. And they went on.

...

Noel was talking as he rested by the overlooking glass window. "The time rifts have been imbalanced lately even though we've been finding artefacts. It's like all our work have done nothing to fix it." Serah vaguely nodded while he analysed it in every angle, open to possibilities. His fingers splayed on the glass, saying intensely, "Maybe if it's possible, we can merge two gates together to buy us enough time. That should throw off Caius for a while." She looked over at him, sensed the frustration in him.

"I'm sorry I'm not much help," she said. "These visions I see are only warning us of what's going to happen."

He glanced fleetingly at her. He left his place to lay a palm briefly on her shoulder and went across the room. "Don't say it like that, Serah." Feeling oddly reprimanded, she bit her lip. "I'll make sure that won't happen." Noel was starting to wander to another topic. "Yeul wouldn't assist Caius like this so she must have another motive. What does she see…" Her attention lingered on his face, admiring the planes of his face, the sharp look in his eyes when he slid his gaze to hers. "What do you think?"

"We can't do anything about Caius. All we can do is continue collect the artefacts and solve the paradoxes before he could interfere. I'm sure Yeul isn't sabotaging our efforts." She moved closer, placing a hand on his bicep to look over the map he held. "Maybe this is her only way of helping the future. See when we encountered her through this timeline? She warned us about Caius."

"I see. Maybe there's hope after all." Her eyes trailed down to his lips, appreciating the voice following the movement. Noel noticed and leaned in close. "Hey, you doing okay?" Serah shrugged and Noel gave her a questioning look. "I think we're getting close to Lightning. We just have to -" His mouth moved and her eyes were drawn to it, remembering when he pushed his lips on hers, giving air.

He caught her watching then offered her a half-smile.

…

There was a knock on his door.

It was Serah, her hair down, in silk pyjamas that didn't register to Noel until she cleared her throat. He stepped to the side and she padded her way inside. The dark enveloped the remaining light when he closed the door, eyes adjusting to the dark easily. He wanted to question her intentions, but she was looking so lost that he didn't.

Serah walked to him and he tentatively folded his arms around her. She muttered something about a vision then quieted. He tried pulling back to see her face but she tightened her arms around him. So Noel brought her to his bed, fearful of her health. He thought that she wanted him nearby so he laid her down but she tugged him to join her and he obliged.

Noel didn't know how far this could have gone but he was content having her pliant in his arms. She arched to adjust her position, head nodding against him and he absently pulled her closer, stroking her hair until she stilled. The thought of her disappearing from his life unnerved him. Noel absorbed the sight of her, every detail he began to realize defined a strong attraction; everything about her called to his instincts.

Noel's striking blue eyes were intently on hers. The way he watched her, contemplative, and so watchful of every shift of her movements, to her expression; it was all wide open to him. She knew it. To her, he was still something of a mystery; the glimpses she saw beneath the exterior told her Noel struggled to understand. And with their journey, Noel was slowly becoming known to her no matter how much he tried to hide it. He knew it.

She reached for him. And, finally, he took her in.

...

"Noel!" Serah was calling for him. He saw her against the sun, the bright light in her eyes matching the smile on her lips. His lips curved, content to watch her, the only woman he would ever search for. She laughed at something Mog whined about, taking fistfuls of fallen leaves to distract the moogle, throwing it at the small creature and made a run for it. Some pieces fell onto her hair but she didn't seem to care when she ended up in front of him with a smile.

And all Noel could think was how stunning she was. She captivated him entirely.

* * *

><p><em>The last piece was the hardest to write but let's face it, it isn't easy. <em>_Consider this my gift to the Noel/Serah community! __Did anyone enjoy ^w^ Tell me what you think :)_


	5. Crescendo

_Here's to the hype of Lightning Returns and Noel's return. Hugs to those that left a review. It means a lot! Don't be shy, take a little time to write and let me know what you think :)_

* * *

><p><em>Scene XXVI. Innuendos.<em>

_((**In which Sazh and Hope misunderstand**))_

"Go to bed, Serah. You've been working too hard."

"It's no trouble," Serah muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Noel looked over his shoulder then walked over to her, pushing away the loose strands away her face. "Have I been keeping you up? It's fine, just go."

Serah yawned, standing. "I will and no, it's alright, Noel. I don't mind staying up late either."

Hope cut them a sharp look, hastily shuffling his papers in an attempt to divert from their conversation. "He's right, Serah," he said lightly. "Why don't you rest for now? Noel can stay with me. Even if it takes all night."

Noel's eye twitched but he kept a straight face. "I suppose that's true. It'll cut down the work so we'll have more time to relax."

"Maybe once this is done, we can visit that amusement park. I've been wanting to show you," Serah chatted, growing excited. Noel placed a hand on her shoulder to lower back down. "Oh Noel, I'll show you how fun it is!"

Noel gave her a faint smile, "I can imagine." Hope scoffed, masking it as a cough.

After much fussing to Hope's aggravation, Serah stood to leave. "If you need me," she threw over her shoulder, "You know where to find me."

Noel quickly turned but not before Hope saw a devious smile curve his lips.

...

"It's hot," Serah whined, retying her hair into a bun, irritated when her hair brushed her sweaty skin. "This wasn't a really good day for the expedition."

Noel swiped an arm over his forehead, sweat covering his face. He pinched a finger on his shirt, waving to get more air. She caught a glimpse of tight muscles before it dropped. "No helping it."

Hope lagged behind and Noel threw him bottled water. "I appreciate it, Noel. I've done this when I was younger but I suppose I lost my touch."

Serah suddenly growled and both men looked at her. She gave them pleading look, "_It's too hot!_" When she made a motion to take off her clothing, they shouted, "No!" Noel rubbed his neck. "Just bear with it for a while, Serah. You can take a shower once we get back."

She pointedly looked at Hope. "Mine doesn't have one."

"It's just for two days until they're done with the renovation and I promise you will not suffer with the inconvenience again."

"Two days for a shower?"

"Just use mine," Noel interuptted, gauging the distance. "You always walk into my room like it's yours anyway."

Serah looked thoughtful. "That's true."

Hope did a double-take, earning a neck cramp. "I would think you prefer your own private room for undressing, Serah."

"No, it's alright, Hope. I can wait for my room to be done. It's just it's too hot right now." She crumpled the edge of her top in her fists anxiously. It started to lift and back down like a fan, but for Hope it felt like the start of a strip tease. Noel took it in casually, wasn't even conscious that Hope feared he was used to the view.

"A little longer, Serah," Noel reminded again.

"I-I know. But...Noel!"

Noel's jaw clenched, a sign of his stubbornness and surprisingly growing temper. "You will. Hope's here. It's not right."

"You're being a grouch!"

And you are being childish."

"Now now –"

"Hope doesn't think of me that way. It's fine!"

Hope tried reasoning, "Yes, that's true but Serah –"

"I'm still a man."

With that thrown in, Hope felt the awkwardness of being a third wheel set in.

"You keep bullying me," she accused and he was amazed at how they simply throw liners like that around, "If I knew that time when I ran off to fight without you that you would hold it against me, you wouldn't be so crude!" Serah began to lead, her temper clicking in. "Let's just get this over with!"

"You're always on top of everything, Serah," Noel said absentmindedly, missing Hope's slack face. He swung one arm, gaining circulation. "It's no wonder you're never tired," he continued. Hope nearly swallowed his spit and choked. Noel glanced at him. "Hey, Hope, is the altitude getting to you?" He wordlessly shook his head. Then his head raised when Noel released an angry sound and spotted Serah dangling feet above them. "What the hell did I say, Serah?" Noel stalked off, cursing all the way as he climbed the edges, "I said if you do that again, I'm going to -"

And thank the gods, Hope didn't hear the rest.

...

"...you're way too tight." That's what Hope heard one late afternoon while passing the double gated entrance to their private training area. Then Serah's low mewl of frustration just tipped it off. Hope froze. There was no way they'd be like that in a room that can be accessed by him, then again _only by him_ that there would be none able to enter and be the perfect place for any discretion that had been plaguing his nerves. Hope mechanically put his foot down to continue on like he never heard but there were even stranger noises coming out now.

There was a feminine gasp that echoed against the walls then Noel's low voice, "Always be ready, Serah."

And Hope Estheim nearly rammed his pretty face into a wall. _Unbelievable_. He shook his head, blaming his over-analytic brain. This had happened before. There was nothing to it. They had strange word plays that never seemed to be anything deeper so Hope merely shrugged it off after many lessons. Even now, when he approached closer, there was another thud, a suspicious clashing of metal and Hope nearly sighed in relief until: "Harder," Noel was saying maddeningly and Serah made another small choked noise. But that was practically training so there was no point in assuming they were doing anything sexual -

But why, oh why, did Serah react like that as if Noel was denying Serah the pleasure and _oh my goddess why did he actually think that!_

There was a ripping of cloth. _Nope_. As long as the sounds of swords being swung as heard, it was practically safe. However weird it was that one of them was stripping. His eye twitched. _Not going there_. But then his worse fears were confirmed; the clanging of swords hitting the floor. Hope sweated. He really should have more faith in his comrades. There was absolutely no way, as many times he had caught them, that they were like that. But his feet were taking him to the entrance anyway to just peek at their progress and saw Serah straddling, from what he saw, a naked Noel with Serah's own tattered shirt spread at the base of her cleavage. "Stop!" he burst out, just in time to see them startled, looking up at his entrance.

He was running, he didn't know what he would do against an expert hunter and semi-violent woman but dammit all that he was going to allow that under his roof - and slipped on the icy residue of Serah's spell.

And for one blessed moment, Hope thought that one of them would come to his rescue but as his head hit the metal floor, and before his world turned black, Hope swore to Etro he was going to ban them himself.

...

"I'm telling you it's all in your imagination," Hope said to Sazh's incessant chatter.

"No, it's true man! I'm telling you it is! I saw it with my eyes!" Sazh insisted, jabbing two fingers in front of his eyes for emphasis and Hope could have easily taken the bait to push them further. "It was like, Oh honey, are you alright!" he said in falsetto. "'No darling, I need your warmth!"

Hope sighed in response. "Did they actually say that?"

"Well no, but -"

"Then your evidence is void."

"Just listen! Okay, so I was going around the park looking for Dajh's toy, yeah?" Hope nodded. "Then I see Noel and I thought, 'Hey my man, I haven't seen you a while. How's it going?' I haven't seen his pretty face since the last scouting! Man, that brings back good memories like when -"

"Sazh."

"So I was going to go up to him cause the guy was just staring off to space. When I'm close enough, Serah just comes falling off the tree and lands right smack onto him!" Hope winced. "I was rushing to go help them up but Serah just stays there on top of him, smacking him left and right! And Noel just takes it! I was going to save my buddy but well. . . "

Hope kept his face neutral, the ice in his veins was familiar but he was undaunted. "And?"

"S-she. . . kisses him."

"Really."

"Really! Man, I can't look at Serah the same way anyway with how she- err, pretty much . . . that is, uh, dominated him. . . "

Hope distantly thought back to all the instances he unfortunately ran into their accidents and might have agreed. "It may not what you think, Sazh," he warned, thinking of Noel's short temper when it came things like this.

"I know they were acting strange," Sazh muttered. "They were fighting two days ago. Is this how they make up? That Noel! I'm going to get him!" Hope had no choice but to run off to look for them and found them near an ice cream corner and trapped them. "You!" Sazh exclaimed. "Stop right there!" They turned in unison, startled and Hope caught the look of annoyance Noel masked quickly at their appearance. "I ain't leaving you two alone ever!" He tugged back Sazh's arm, already sweating at the look in Noel's eyes. "You kissed Noel!" Sazh accused and Hope panicked seeing the flicker of violence cross Noel's eyes.

Serah looked puzzled. "I did?" Beside her, Noel shrugged.

"In the park, I saw you two!" Sazh shouted. "With my own two eyes! You kissed him!" He did the same jabbing motion to his eyes but Noel must have been in a bad mood because he pushed them right into Sazh's eyes. "You two are trait - ARRRRGGGH!" And watched as he crumpled to the ground.

Noel dragged Serah with him to avoid Sazh's rolling body. "Stop shouting things like that. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"In the park," Hope supplied to get to the bottom of this, feeling chilled when Noel's eyes slid over to his. Serah tried attending to Sazh but Noel just touched her shoulder once and she glared at him. Hope hid his hands behind his back. "He's rather disoriented when he witnessed Serah falling above you, slapped you around for some reason then engaged in a rather intense kiss."

"Oooh," Serah realized with wide eyes. "No, no! We were discussing what we were going to do next and I was resting on the tree. I _literally_ fell and Noel broke my fall. He was unconscious and wouldn't wake up. Then I noticed he wasn't breathing so I performed CPR." She looked up at the hunter. "I'm sorry again, Noel. It really scared me when you didn't respond."

Noel waved away her concerns. "I'll try waking up earlier next time. You're heavy." Her cheeks puffed in indignation and Noel took interest in disarranging her expression even more. "What else kind of face can you make," Hope heard him mutter that made him want to ran away fast.

"Is that right!" Sazh exclaimed, blinking rapidly. "Sorry, Noel, knew you wouldn't do something to Snow's girl!" He reached a hand out blindly as if to cement their friendship again. Noel clapped his hand to pull him up, his grip crushing that Sazh yelped. "Whoa, that's some strength you got there!" Sazh righted himself, giving them a big smile. "Sorry you two, I panicked without knowing what happened. No hard feelings yeah?"

Serah smiled. "Nope, none. Right, Noel?" Noel kept his face neutral but nodded anyway when Serah glanced at him.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He left without another word, Serah rolling her eyes and mouthed 'moody' before catching up with the hunter.

Beside him, Sazh began to laugh sheepishly. "Whoops, you were right, Hope!" Hope hummed and from the distance, they watched Serah playfully push Noel. He banged into an edge of cart and turned with an expression they couldn't see but it made Serah squeak and run. Noel began to stretch, cracking his neck before vaulting over the rails to trap her and her playful scream echoed all the way.

Sazh's mouth gaped and made a noise to speak but Hope tiredly said, "Leave them alone."

...

Hope swiftly leaned away from the water bursting from Sazh's rather large mouth. "That's unsightly," he commented.

Serah looked to the door, her face lighting with a smile and the table clattered when she rushed away. Hope turned just in time to see an exhausted Noel, looking worse for the wear, drawing Serah into a hug. He nodded at him, flickering to the worn out patch Noel carried. The hunter tossed it to him, leaning heavily on the door for support. Serah drew back immediately, hauling an arm around him to help him. "Noel, let's get you to the clinic," Serah said, fear in her eyes. Noel grunted, trying to act macho to show her that he was mostly alright but Hope saw through it as did Serah. "Come on, we need to patch you up."

"What, you'll be my nurse?" his voice carried over as they left. Sazh scrambled to catch up and Hope heard the distant heft of weight being shifted and Noel's irritated groan. "Move me like that again and you'll be the one in the hospital."

Hope shivered at the drowsy threat but Sazh laughed it off. "Sorry, but we're in a rush, Noel!"

"Be careful," Serah protested even though she added, "Hurry, this way."

Hope decided to wait this one out. When he got the call later in the night, Noel's condition was stabilized. He decided to visit. He found the room marked with his name and entered. Hope scrubbed his face, immediately regretting so. Serah was asleep by Noel's bedside. Her legs were folded beneath her on the floor, her pink head resting on the mattress. Noel's head was slightly turned towards her as if he knew she was there and drew comfort from it. Before the mechanic doors closed, Hope watched Noel's eyes flutter open, his first sight blearily focused on the woman who stayed with him.

Hope sighed, walking to distract the rest from entering the room. It took some convincing but Hope thought it was enough time. So when they entered, Serah had somehow moved up onto his side.

Hope blissfully remained calm but he could tell Sazh was freaking out, thoughts racing across his face that Hope used to related with. "How are you doing, Noel?" he asked politely.

Sharp blue eyes pinned on him. "Doing great, thanks."

"She's tired?" Hope referred to Serah, still dreaming. Noel nodded. "We'll take our leave then," he said quietly and shoved Sazh out of the door.

* * *

><p><em>Scene XXVII. Waltz<em>.

((**Noel**))

He does not know what to do.

She comes to him, crying, desperately clinging as if she cannot live without him but her lips voices the name of another man. "He -" she explains in a sob that makes him hold her tight, breaking down all his walls. He rebuilds it again when she walks away, ensures that it won't fall again and promises himself that he won't feel that way again. "Noel," she calls, the smile in her eyes captivates him immediately and he gives her all his attention. "Will you come with me later?"

Inside, brick walls are cracking. But he says, "No." He is resolute. She looks thoughtfully at him, sees his iron resolve. "You can't come to me every time you're having problems with him." He avoids saying the name because it feels like his tongue is burning.

"It's not about him."

There's an echo that cautions him to tread lightly. They have been through this many times. So many times he thinks she will be his, only to realize she still holds the older man in her heart. There's an ache that exists to haunt him. She always returns to the other man in the last moment and Noel pretends it does not matter even though he breaks even more inside. This complicated tug of war and transition from friendship to lovers drives him crazy. He cannot handle it anymore if she does it again. "What are we going to do there?"

She finds her place beside him naturally, fingers brushing against his as if for thanks but Noel steels himself. From the corner of his eye, Serah glances at him then away, concealing her expression to him. "I thought we'd just take some free time off. You're always so busy when I find you." That is because he cannot stand the thoughts of her and seeks to distract himself, away from her.

She turns to the right and he stops, stares until she looks back and beckons him to follow. Like a fool, he takes the steps forward, familiar in these ritual. "There's a lot needed to be done. People need help and I've got nothing better to do." He notes how her fists clench for a brief moment. She refrains from talking for a while and he is fine with that. "We need your help too, Serah."

"Why do you always push me away?"

Noel carries on without a care before stopping. "Is that what you think this is?" Serah looks stricken before masking her expression. He does not what to think anymore. At the cost of protecting himself, she hurts in return. He scrubs his face, runs a hand through his hair. "Just tell me what you want, Serah. I'll do it. Whatever you want." They are miles apart yet he closes the distance. Dust flows and brick walls tremble.

Serah hurries back to his side, smiles at him quickly. "I want you to go with me," she repeats and for the life of him, Noel almost gives up with women and their secrets. But she meets him halfway just when he takes two steps back.

"Where?" he patiently asks. They circle each other, hands barely touching as they move in the same ritual. He is getting tired and assumes the leading position. "Just this once and I need to go."

"I'm sorry for taking your time, Noel," she says and he refuses to feel guilty. "It's just a bit longer."

She tries to step forward in this imaginary dance but he twists her around so that he may continue to lead. "I'll be leaving if it takes another half hour to get there."

She huffs, breaks the tension in the air by saying, "You're no fun. Just wait till we get there!" And Noel stays quiet, rewiring his thoughts elsewhere.

She finally leads him there. It's a small area, barely noticed to any passerby so he is wary when she fits herself through and signals for him to do the same. He emerges on the other side. It captures his attention. It is never like this, not from his memories and it pains him a bit to remember. The world is laid out in front of him in its metallic shines melding with natures rule over the land. Her hand timidly twines with his and Noel thinks about it seriously before tightening his grip. Then her head drops to his chest and Noel finally sighs in relief.

* * *

><p><em>Scene XXVIII. Vigilant.<em>

_((_**3 Small Ways Noel is Overprotective**_))_

"We need a guide," the scientists explained. "Director Hope approved of this mission, however, advised that we find a suitable fighter that knows the way."

"I can do it," Serah said and Noel looked up. "I'll help you find the way." He wearily eyed the bony, pasty skin of the men who never ventured out to the sun. He opened his mouth to reject her offer but she stood up, explaining the route by the map provided. They began discussing that Noel felt left out. He shot a look to Hope who pretended not to see.

Noel let her know exactly what he was feeling during a spar. He gripped her weapon during her swing, forcing it back, leaning his head close and she was caught by those electric blue eyes. "You think it's okay for me to let you go on that mission surrounded with useless men? I find it disagreeable, Serah."

Serah frowned, trying to block the warmth from his thinly veiled, violent words which strangely made her happy. "I know you don't like it. But there's no other choice. You have to man the position here and I'm the only one capable escorting those men." She tightened her grip to hold dominance over her weapon but Noel locked them in place.

His jaw locked. It was clear to Serah that he was finding the words to rebuke her, and it was getting strange staring into his eyes while he did so. "I'll escort them," he finally said.

"No, you can't. Hope needs you here since you're the only one who knows how to work that machine," she said patiently and Noel's brows drew down. "This is a time-sensitive mission, Noel. We have to leave now before the next sunset or we'll never get that-" she stumbled, "that rare, metal rock thing. Apparently it's only visible for a short period in a year. So, let this go, Noel." He wasn't happy, waiting a long moment before he finally released his grip.

But he went with her anyways to see her off. "Don't be such a grump," was her parting words before turning to the group of scientists. She motioned for them to leave as she led. The scientists, however, wanted to thank the young man but words were stuck in their throat when they saw the look in his eyes addressing them; cold, murderous intent written in his scowl. He pointed at them then punched his fist into an open hand, pointedly showing his aggression to this favor. And he watched them straight until they disappeared from view.

...

"So you let them have it," Noel affirmed.

"Hell yeah, I did," Sazh declared. "You don't mess with the law."

"Was that when we arrived back and you looked a little worse for wear?"

"Bastards ruined my face. I couldn't even move my jaw and my eyes were popping! That was a stressful day looking like that," Sazh sighed. Noel was still scouting, half-listening while Serah was resting, rubbing her arms that said she didn't want to be disturbed. He crept up on her, shouting "Whoa!" while grabbing her shoulders.

She flinched, then glared. "I'm not in the mood," Serah snapped, moving away.

"Try that again," Noel said offhandedly, suddenly, glancing over his shoulder at any approach, "And I'll have that look back on your face for several weeks."

...

"I cross the time continuum," Serah tried explaining, hoping to let him down gently. "If I do visit, it's probably going to be odd hours so I don't think I will."

"I'm up all night in the laboratory researching so I wouldn't mind if you stopped by anytime."

By chance, Noel looked over. He met her eyes then darted to the man beside her, brows furrowing as if searching his memories. Then Noel casually turned and strolled towards them, eyes locked onto the unknown man and Serah recognized the look in his eyes when he approached. It was the same look when he was about done measuring the enemy and delivered the killing blow. "Listen, that's still not a good idea. I'm not really looking for anything right now."

"Well, you know where to find me."

He arrived. "Hey, whose -"

"A colleague of Hope," Serah intervened. She pushed at his back. "We'll be leaving now."

"Nice meeting you, Joe," Noel called over his shoulder. Serah sighed. Nothing escaped his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Scene XXIX. 101, ABC's, 1234<em>

((**Noel's (_harrassing!) **Guide))**_**

Her body twisted, stretching the aches and pains then reached for the floor without bent knees. She leaned back, arching her back as her hands went over her head. Her hair fell over her face like a wall and through her tresses, she saw Noel leaning against the wall, watching. She moved to her stomach and arched upwards, then stretched like a cat, sighing in relief. "That's enough," Noel ordered, approaching closer. Serah shook off the weight of stress from yesterday's training and raised her weapon.

He was still, sharp blue eyes tracking her movement. Her foot slid harshly to the side and Noel didn't even flinch. Serah eyed him wearily. Then he was lunging towards her, arms outstretched so fast he knocked the sword from her hands with a solid downwards swing. Serah gasped, bending back when Noel followed with a thrust, eyes like a hawk beneath those bangs. Noel shifted forward, almost horizontal from the ground until he launched himself for a low strike. Serah stumbled to the side with a clumsy parry and with a step, Noel twisted his arms to bring his blades down. It missed by a hair but it was enough for Serah to collapse from the strength of it.

He followed her down, trapping her hands with both of his and an elbow pressing lightly on her collarbone that became troubling for breathing. Her legs struggled beneath his weight and she caught the narrowing of electric blue eyes. "Noel!"

There was another purposeful heartbeat of silence before he moved off. "That's what you get." He gave her a quick glance and left her sprawled.

She really disliked sparring with him.

...

He threw ice particles at her. She countered with her own, bits of elements clouding him until she realized Noel had rushed towards her. She braced for the hard impact of his body. When there was no hard body against hers, she peeked. Noel was eyeing her, tapping his sword. Her heart sank. He was going to correct her posture.

"Spread your legs," he said, smacking his sheathed weapon on the back of her thighs. "Loosen up. You're way too tight." He ignored her sound of frustration, eyeing her posture. She moved away when he made another move to correct her and straightened herself in a stance. He raised a brow. "That's how I want it every time we do this, got it?" Serah hummed, giving him a clumsy wave that made him growl and approach her threateningly.

"Noel, wait!" she shrilled, raising her sword when he lifted his for a wide swing. "Relax!" His eyes were calm, underlining with tension in his concentration. When it was obvious he wasn't going to respond anymore, Serah redirected his swing upwards and aimed for the opening with a kick that Noel blocked with a knee. He fell onto his side to sweep her legs and the breath was knocked out her lungs when she hit the ground.

He sank to his knees above her and stabbed the sharp end into the ground next to her head. "Always be ready, Serah," he warned, his voice low.

"It's because you're being too hard on me," she squirmed, glaring up at him with a decidedly cute frown.

_Damn_. He grounded the blade deeper into cement. "You're asking for it."

Serah rolled her eyes, keeping her weapon between their bodies like a barrier. "Yes, Noel. Even when I'm shouting 'No, wait!' you'd hear differently."

His lips twitched. "You just can't admit it." He got off her, offering a hand to help her up. He slung his sword over his shoulder and gave her pointers that she nodded her head occasionally to. "And finally, in a fight, there's so no such thing as honor when the enemy is willing to kill you." Noel gave her a deep look. "Use whatever dirty tactic you have, Serah, to survive. Got it?"

"Got it," she affirmed. Serah swung her weapon lowly on the floor, contemplating on his words. Noel was right, it was about survival. No pretty words like pride and honor made its way on the battlefield when everything was on the line. "I need to live," she murmured. There was a whistle of metal flying through the air and Serah instinctively raised her weapon to block Noel's crushing attack.

"Harder," he demanded, using a bit of his strength to push her back. Her sword trembled and she put all her force on it to hold him back. "I'll take you down," he muttered. There was an alarm warning her of pain and she quickly side-stepped so that he stumbled forward when he put all his weight on the sword. She tackled him by the back, switching her grip to angle her sword by his neck. He grunted, dropping his weapon to find his balance and throw off her hold. "Not what I expected," he gritted, wrestling her grip. Her sword ripped through the back of his shirt and she gained distance between them. Noel shook his head, his shirt falling off him. He scowled, throwing the ruined remains off him. "Less defense is what you were aiming for?" he questioned, bending to get his sword.

Serah stuck out her tongue even as she admitted to herself that Noel had a great body. "I'll take anything," she retorted and Noel came charging again.

She parried his attack so his sword flew upwards and she thought wildly on how to unbalance him further. Serah grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to her, meeting his lips. His eyes widened. Serah shoved him away and Noel stumbled back, arms loose and swords dropping to the ground. He was looking bewildered even when Serah summoned icy elements to her palms. She threw her own sword away while he tried to counter with his own spell but Serah had only widened the rip of her top he'd taken a slash at that threw off his concentration and Noel went down hard.

She made herself comfortable on his stomach and planted her weapon by him. "It's like how you wanted, huh, Noel?" He was watching her under his bangs, taking deep breathes to recover, wordless. "You just keep pushing and pushing," she continued. "Well, this is good, right?" The rise of his chest beneath her thighs made her acutely aware of hard muscles pressing back. She leaned forward, resting a hand by his head to get the dominate position, "I win, Noel."

Hope burst from the double doors, looking frazzled. "Stop!" And they watched amazingly as the director slip on the floor and knock himself out.

They blinked slowly, glancing at each other. "Come on," Noel said tiredly, sighing as he nudged her waist to guide her off him. "Before he wakes up and remembers."

...

They skidded across the ground.

Serah lifted herself and ran. He roughly shoved her, the push sending her farther away, faster. "That's," he gasped when they found cover. "Not how you're supposed to get some meat. Let's not do that again." Instead, Noel directed her over to a river where he rolled his trousers. Serah tried not look at the toned muscles. In the end, he caught more fish than she ever did. She would resort to her magic and sword but Noel had confiscated them earlier on. "Just pretend you lost them." It infuriated her further when he showed her how to cook on an open fire, courtesy of his own hands.

Her cheeks puffed on end in frustration. "Noel! Can't we just use a spell?"

"Don't always rely on that," he reminded her, already making his way to her when she was about to toss the materials. "Here, I'll show you." Noel gripped the back of her hands, arranging them to have the proper angle. "Then you just press down as hard as you can and-"

She flushed at the furious motion of his hands on hers in grinding the rocks together, reminding her clearly of how a man - "Simple physics," she supplied randomly. Over her shoulder, Noel turned his head a little too close. "It's the application of friction," she babbled on while Noel was looking at her strangely. "To make fire," she finished miserably, thinking of how she was reduced to this mess.

He let go and the cold air came rushing back. "Uh, thanks to that, it helps us get warm tonight," he said guardedly, eyeing her as if she was going to make a mention of other scientific laws. She could only nod her head without making a fool of herself any further. Satisfied, Noel turned his back to spread out their necessities. "Here," he said, reaching out a fish on a stick. He took a bite out of it to determine its cooked state when her face scrunched and offered it again.

'Indirect kiss,' she thought, feeling like a teenager when she took it.

"Not that bad, right?"

"Right."

* * *

><p><em>Scene XXX. Legends<em>

_((The Unresolved Tale of **Noel Kreiss_))_**_

The grave site was visited curiously upon by a woman cloaked in heavy garments. Rosy-pink strands peaked out from beneath the hood, heavy footfalls accenting her arrival. The woman folded her legs to sit comfortably, bowing her head in respect to glance at the ancient name written.

_Noel Kreiss._

It was what the marked lines scribbled along the tomb said. The man whom traveled with _((rumored to be the very first in the died-out lineage))_ seeress until the end of her days, beyond his duty did he still continue to serve her fallen grave. Then the darkness had taken his soul, poisoned his thoughts and corrupted his hands. Whispers among the villages said Noel Kreiss lived in two eras, always travelling to alter the timeline until the day the world itself changed and he roamed the same lands for hundreds of years.

She was told of the mysterious man clad in tribal clothing, heard the broken pieces of his history that the present was trying to understand. And so she remained, trying to recollect the bits of information she had on Noel Kreiss. Unchanged was his appearance that it began to spread of his dark magic. He had battled the one called Lightning who was fighting to save the world from ending, with streaks of white coloring dark tresses and with chaos clouding his eyes. His loyalty remained now only to the forgotten seeress who had longed for peace.

_"He was unstoppable. At least he was taken down by the Liberator, god's servant."_

_"Wasn't that the sister of the seeress? I can't recall her name."_

_"Lightning?"_

_"No, the seeress."_

_"I don't think it's ever been recorded."_

_"Well, anyway, you'd think they'd have a friendship with their relations to the seeress."_

_"Who knows. They said it was Lightning that sent Noel Kreiss to the seeress, her sister. But we all know chaos had taken him, perhaps Lightning no longer tolerated his growing power."_

_"Maybe. Their fight did destroy that secluded part of town. There was a witness that ran away before he got caught up in it. Apparently they were having a long discussion before the Shadow Hunter attacked the Liberator. We'll never know what they were talking about."_

Noel Kreiss was not human; they called him the Shadow Hunter. People had seen him entering portals, dark energy following in his wake. He erased criminals from Luxerion, brutal in his tact. The villagers were grateful but feared him. He spoke of events that wasn't known to the knowledge of humans. They said he was from the distant future and returned to the past, as the legends go, to assist the seeress then survived the ordeal to live in the present and the hundred of years.

_"The one in the unusual attire? Everyone kept away from him when he appeared out of nowhere."_

His title of Guardian to the seeress was discarded, no longer known except for the very seeress who was by his side. He beheld the memories of landscapes, people and towns that haven't existed. The man with the crazed look in his electric blue eyes had gone mad. Noel Kreiss was searching for something forbidden, the people said, something that wasn't suppose to exist anymore. And he had uttered a name, unknown by the lands and it had enraged him when they had forgotten.

_"Hmm, I remember the seeress had a lover."_

_"Think it was Noel Kreiss, right? It was said he was fiercely protective of her, the enemies before them was slain by his blade."_

_"No, no. Before she went to the ill-fated quest, she lived her life in peace and had a lover. In the earliest days when she journeyed, she was faithful to him."_

_"Never heard of him. I'm sure Noel Kreiss and the seeress were lovers."_

_"A__ hunter and a seeress? Sounds like a fairy tale."_

He carried a heavy burden for the past five hundred years. No one knew about it, but it stayed his hand from the innocent, feeding his anger and frustrations to criminals. Was the Shadow Hunter trying to fulfill the seeress's wish till his passing? Years ago, there was a sighting of him by the edge of Luxion, lamenting in the distance; the Shadow Hunter whispered a name and lifted his face to the sky, misery etched in his features. Was it hunger for power, the cruel parting from the seeress, betrayal of her or love that made him bow his head down in memory? And the villagers wondered on what happened that fateful day.

_"That's up for debate. Apparently when the seeress completed her mission, the gift given to her took her life in the end. Around that time, Noel Kreiss acquired the dark powers he had."_

_"There was evidence there was a goddess that was worshiped in their time too. Apparently that goddess gave the seeress her foresight but that goddess was slain by Noel Kreiss."_

_"You think he killed this goddess for revenge?"_

_"It seems suspicious. Why would the goddess take away the seeress life? Different accounts argue that the seeress was still alive when the goddess was killed and then she perished soon after. And whatever power Noel Kreiss held, it didn't come to him naturally."_

_"He betrayed the seeress?"_

_"Maybe. Maybe not. There's too many things we don't know. This is all based on ancient accounts and relics we've managed to dig up."_

_"I don't believe that," said a man, stepping into their lounge. "No man would betray the woman he was entitled to protect."_

_"It's human greed, director."_

_"Noel Kreiss wasn't human according to the standards he was judged with when he passed. Perhaps he did love the seeress."_

_"What about her first lover?"_

_"There were records of him. He was part of history too. He. . . wasn't there for the seeress's death. He was assisting the goddess on a quest as well and so they separated for a long time. But he still loved her. I don't know the exact details, but her lover and Noel Kreiss disagreed with each other on the seeress's decision about her quest and it drifted them apart. But the seeress was determined to fulfill her mission and it was Noel Kreiss who won the right to stay by her side. An account of her last moments said the seeress saw a vision that ended her life and would have fallen from the sky but Noel Kreiss took her into his arms and collapsed to his knees, wrenching a miserable cry to the heavens that turned the sky black. He held her body for a long time before Hope Estheim found them."_

_"You'd think Hope Estheim would clear things up but the Liberator visited him one night and he refuses to say anything about this!"_

_"Well, I really believe that the seeress and Noel Kreiss loved each other before fate tore them apart."_

_"We don't know about the seeress. . . but what we know about the Shadow Hunter, I suppose he cared for her as a lover would."_

They had forgotten the goddess. The future the seeress had fought to save had forgotten her name as well. And they forgot his strong desire for a future where everyone lived under a blue sky. Under the guise of inaccuracies, false tales and rumors, the true Noel Kreiss faded away into an empty shell.

"You must have been lonely," she whispered. The cloaked woman brushed away the growing mold on the proud stone where he was remembered. The sword that was always in his grip was implanted in front of the tombstone, unused by its master for the time he was away. She didn't know how long she was there, undisturbed until she felt that quiet presence. There was gravel crushed purposely behind her and she breathed deeply, the nostalgic scent warming her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost a millennium."

A long silence. "I see." The woman traced the engravings gently, straightened and faced the cloaked figure. She stepped closer, seeing eyes trained on hers intently. "You've changed but haven't." She searched those familiar eyes, seeing hundreds of years shadow his sanity beginning to fade at her inspection. She reached to grip the face she was entranced with. There was a low growl, hands flexing as if to stop from grabbing her. "Let's see the world; I hope it's as beautiful as it was left." The sword was uplifted, patches of soil and grass clinging onto it stubbornly as it was pulled from its nesting and with a swift strike, the bits of the earth was removed. And the cloaked figure sheathed the weapon and faithfully followed her footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC<em>**


End file.
